Blindsided
by themindofmine
Summary: Morgan and the team meet a family dedicated to protecting the lives and vactioners on and around the Sierra Nevada Mountains. A serial killer is hiding somewhere in those vast mountain rang an targeting single woman.
1. Chapter 1

Show: Criminal Minds I have no rights to this it's just fun.

Blindsided

Chapter One

(Derek Morgan's voice as the plane descends into a snowy airport)

"Someone once said that things happen when you least expected them to. As we go though life not really knowing what we expect you do find that when you least expect nothing, something may be there waiting."

"A Ranger found her body on a routine search of the area before it closed up for the winter." Jennifer "JJ" Jareau looked at the file in front of her. "She's the most recent of the four bodies found in the Sierra foothills since spring. All in various stages of decomp. With the weather so unpredictable it's hard to send search parties up any farther then the tree line."

"Not much police presents that far into the wilderness is there?" Dr. Spencer Reed asked.

"Actually there's a team out of Lake Tahoe that specializes in high altitude search and rescue. Thirteen men and woman trained in all aspects of law enforcement including crime scene investigation. These people are more qualified then some of our agents to run an investigation."

"A bunch of ski bums?" Derek Morgan laughed. A bodiless voice radiated from the speaker in front of him.

"Laugh will you but I ran a check on these guys. Most were military of some sort and a few were trained by Quantico. The head honcho up there is one Matthew Hawkes. His background alone puts some FBI agents to shame. His brother Cody served time in Iraq with Special Forces. And there's one Jessie Lynne Hawkes who's clearance has been higher the Hotch's." Penelope Garcia, computer wiz piped in. "Must be a family affair up there."

"Mountain people tend to stick together." Morgan gaffed. David Rossi shook his head.

"I know their father. He started the Rangers when he got back from Vietnam. Even if those three were working on what their father taught them I would say they're a crack investigating team. Jesse Hawkes is a legend in those mountain and his kids are not too far behind. Jesse Lynne worked Secret Service for the Clinton administration. She led teams into Afghanistan after that."

"So what we're trying to convey here is that the investigation wasn't compromised by lack of inability or inexperience." Aaron Hotchner the head of the team intervened. "JJ continue."

"Four woman with different back grounds. One was a nurse. One a dancer. Another worked as a dealer at a casino in Tahoe. The last one, the most recent was a private detective from L.A."

"No one reported these women missing?" Spencer asked.

"No. None had families and friends seem to think they went on vacation or sabbaticals."

"Casino dealers go on sabbaticals?" Morgan questioned.

"All four woman were not do back to there perspective lives till spring." JJ raised her eyebrows. "They all seemed to leave the grid. Reports say they can't rule out accidents in any of the four cases but evidence does warrant a look into it. I talked to Jesse Lynne Hawkes and if these women went hiking up that mountain by themselves she found it hard to believe." Emily Prentes had been quietly reading the file in front of her.

"No woman with their backgrounds would climb a mountain alone. For a man yes. But never by themselves." She looked up. "None of them have even a gym membership."

"Do they think that there are more women out there?" Reed voiced what everyone was thinking.

"They have fifteen helicopters searching while the weather is still good but after the end of September things get dicey up there." JJ closed her file. "Thirteen of the most highly trained law enforcement officers have been combing that mountain day and night for weeks and not even a third of the ground has been covered. Matthew Hawkes asked for our help. They've exhausted their resources. He even dragged his father out of retirement."

"Okay then lets hope there's no more bodies and an unsub waiting to get busted." Morgan looked at his file and shook his head. He hated the cold. Worse yet he hated hicks. They knew nothing of how to run an investigation. This ought to be a big waste of his time and the BAU's.


	2. Chapter 2

Blindsided

Chapter Two

The big black SUV's pulled up to a modest log cabin looking building. Derek Morgan shook his head. This was the crack law enforcement team that could solve murders in a single bound? David Rossi looked at the younger man sitting next to him. He could almost imagine what Derek was thinking.

"Do you always tend to not give things a chance before you even seen it?"

"You've worked with me long enough to know the answer to that." Reed smiled. He knew what Morgan thought of backwoods law enforcement. He also knew that Morgan left nothing to chance and if there was a chance these people screwed up Morgan would find it. They got out of the car and the bitter cold drifted down the mountain. Morgan shivered. "Damn cold. Did I mention I hate the cold?"

"You're from Chicago, how can you hate the cold?" He looked at Reed. Putting up his hands he knew he wouldn't win the argument. They waited for the rest of the team and headed in the log building. Derek was surprised as he stepped foot out of the cold and into the warmth of the building. It may have looked like Hicksville outside but inside was more high tech then he's seen even in Garcia's office. In one corner was a fire place and couches surrounding it but the rest of the office was as far from a ski lodge as it could be. "Wow. In California no less." Reid whispered in his ear.

"Shut up Reid." Derek growled. A man came out from behind a desk littered with electronics.

"Agent Rossi." The man went up to him. "I'm glad you're here." He shook hands and introduced himself to the rest of the team. "I'm Cody Hawkes." The young man led the team into a conference room in the back of the building. "You can set up in here. My dad and Matt are up the timberline near the Nevada line checking on some leads. They should be back by nightfall. Anything you need just ask."

"The last crime scene, how far away is it?" Derek asked.

"Thirty-five miles if you take the main road, then another two hour hike. But my sisters got the ATV's gassed up and ready to go. You can be there in twenty minutes, ten if anyone can keep up with Jess." They all looked at Derek.

"Me? You want me to go mountain climbing in an ATV in the cold. What's wrong with the rest of you?"

"I just had a baby." JJ smiled.

"The Doctor in front of my name prevents me from even looking at riding in anything smaller then a BMW." Reid tried to look offended by the thought.

"In this suit?" Hotch just shook his head. Rossi was his last hope but the man was no where to be found.

"Okay. Where can I find your sister?" Derek grimaced.

"Out back. There's an equipment shed. She should be in there somewhere. If your go out the back door it's only about twenty yards. If you like there's some reflective jackets back there. It gets cold when the sun starts to go down."

"Oh great, it's going to get colder. Are you sure this part of California?" Cody smiled.

"Last time I checked. It's not so bad once you get used to it." He handed Derek a jacket. The gray wolf by the barn is harmless. My sister seems to think he's human. Just don't make her mad and you'll do just fine." Derek looked at his coworkers.

"Did you hear that? A wolf." Derek shook his head and slowly opened the door. He looked around and didn't see any sigh of the wild animal. Slowly he walked toward the equipment shed. He stopped when he heard growling. "Nice doggy."

"Back off Bailey." He heard a woman call out. "He's harmless. Just keep walking." Derek looked at the back of the woman standing over an ATV. "You can take the wolf out of the woods but your can't teach him any manners. Bailey go home." She shouted and the wolf headed back into the woods. "If he doesn't go now he'll follow us up the mountain." She turned and faced him and his breath caught. She was beautiful in the classic sense but she was breathtaking in her own way.

"Agent Derek Morgan."

"Jess Hawkes." She didn't smile, just looked at him. "You ready to ride Agent?" He looked at the ATV's. "We can take the horses if you like?" She looked serious.

"No these are fine. Ms. Hawkes?"

"Jess."

"Jess, I'm a motorcycle kinda guy but I'll be honest I never road on mountains like these." Handing him a helmet with a radio in it she finally smiled.

"I'll take it easy on you." She mounted the ATV. "It's a pretty mild ride compared to where we found the other bodies. Did Cody fill you in?"

"I read the file but you tell me what you saw." He put on his helmet and adjusted his microphone. They both stared their ATV's and pulled out of the drive and headed toward the tree line.

"Our first vic was the last killed. Late twenties, blond, brown eyes. She worked at a casino just across town. We figure she was killed about a month ago. Matt, my brother found her when he went up to the timber line to rescue some wild stallions from the mud. We had about a week of rain and the mudslides up there must of unburied her body."

"Amy Bracken….she was raped?"

"Yeah or had sex hours before her death, cause of death affixation. That's when Cody and Matt started sending search the parties all over the mountain between here and Nevada. That's when we turned up the other two. All of them had evidence of having sex hours before death but they were close to places where a lot of mountain and rock climbing is done. If they went climbing by themselves the rope could have gotten tangled. "

"You find that theory pliable?"

"No. I wouldn't even try climbing without knowing someone was watching my back." Stopping at a ridge she stood up on her ATV. A helicopter hovered over a marsh. She changed the channel at her belt and took out her binoculars. "Any luck pops?" She asked.

"Not a thing Jess. You?"

"The BAU just got here. I'm taking one of their agents up the mountain to see the dump site."

"Be careful. Izzy saw Satin running along the river earlier. He looked hungry."

"Do you think we should get Cody to order some take out for him?"

"Maybe. We're getting low on fuel so we'll gas up and take him half a steer."

"Sounds good. Tell Matt to take it easy on the landing." She waved to the chopper and turned her radio back to two way. "Watch your back city boy."

"Do I want to ask who Satin is?"

"A big Kodiak bear that's lived in these mountains longer then most of the tree line. He's been shot so many times no one things he's real. My dad took him on once when my brothers were little. He's got a claw mark to prove it." She sat looking over the landscape with her binoculars.

"Why are you feeding him?"

"The last year or so the deer population had gotten low and the fish in the streams have dried up. We've been contracted to restock them but the hatchery we were getting our salmon from went under and so we feed him a cow now and then to keep him in the hills. If he gets hungry he may come down and into town."

"Can this day get any better?"

"Oh yeah, I can make this your next vacation destination." She pushed on the throttle and headed up the mountain once again. Derek followed trying to stay close behind the young daredevil. They went about twenty minutes in silence when Jess stopped. Yellow crime scene tape surrounded a large area of the woods. Jess stopped on the ridge just above where the taped outline of a body lay on the ground. "He's a bold bastard. There's a cabin about a hundred yards into the woods back there. It belongs to Jim Cutler on of our Rangers. He uses it every other weekend. He takes his horses up here and most of the time some of us who have off."

"He never saw anything?"

"The last few months he's been working doubles because of finding the other bodies. Decomposition puts her death around July. Cutler and me came up here to wrap the pipes in the cabin for winter and check on the wildlife above the tree line. We walked right past her half a dozen times because the leaves were covering her. Even the smell was masked by the trees. But it doesn't get much about fifty degrees up here even in the summer with the trees. She wasn't killed here like the others. She was dead long before they dumped the body."

"Are you thinking the unsub did it so you and Cutler would find her body?" She nodded.

"Jim comes up the last weekend in September every year because we usually have a good snow in early October. Anyone who knows him knows his routine. But with all the extra hours we've been putting in it wasn't set in stone that he would be up here last weekend."

"The unsub know him?"

"Or us. After finding this, I knew." She handed him a picture of a bunch of people in front of the cabin. "I didn't show it to the Rangers. If he's one of us." Derek looked at Jess. She was warm from the moment they met and now she was cold and distant.

"Do you think that's possible?"

"My family started the Rangers thirty years ago. There's more back ground checks and training then even Special Forces. If someone who could do this got into our circle…it could bring us to our knees Agent Morgan."

"You kept this from your father and brothers? Why?"

"My brother's tend to wear their hearts on their sleeves. My father has a bit of an anger problem when it comes to traders. I thought it best to wait till you got here. If one of our Rangers did this, I can't promise he or she will make it the state troopers." The woods were quiet. "Get off your bike." She whispered. Grabbing her shotgun and her bag she got off hers. "When I tell you, you run up that hill like the devil himself is chasing you Morgan and don't look back." She grabbed a radio from the dash of the ATV. "NOW!" Derek ran with Jess close to on his heals. "The cabin. Kick the door and get out of my way." The door gave with little resistance and Jess followed dropping her stuff on the floor grabbing a long wood beam she shut the door and put the wood in the lock. A huge bang rocked the cabin.

"What the hell was that?"

"Satin." She slid down the door and sat on the floor. Picking up the radio she turned it on. "One slab of beef to go please."

"Jess?" Cody answered.

"Satin's on the war path. Get Dad and Matt to fly over Cutler's cabin with it dripping. Get him as far away from here as they can."

"You and Morgan okay?" She looked at Morgan. He nodded.

"Yeah. No blood no foul. Tell dad I want to get off this mountain before night fall."

"I'll do my best." She tossed the radio on her bag. "So how do you like your wilderness adventure now?" Derek sat down next to her.

"Wildest ride I've had in a long time." Derek closed his eyes and hoped the last two hours were all a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Blindsided

Chapter Three

"Who or what is Satin?" JJ asked. Cody looked at the blond woman in front of him. She could tell he wasn't happy. She could also tell he didn't want to upset anyone with the revelation of Satin.

"Satin is a Kodiak bear that lives in the mountains. Seems he caught scent of my sister and Morgan. Hunting's been scarce in that part of the woods since last fall. He goes to bed hungry most nights and wakes up madder then a wet hen." Cody picked up the radio mic. "Matt pick up a steer from Harry's and run it by Cutler's. It seems little sister wasn't wearing her bear repellent today." He made a joke but the look on his face was far from funny.

"She okay?"

"Ten four. Alive and ready to kick his….well you know. Get him out of there so we can get them off that mountain before night fall. Weather's looking grim above the tree line."

"You got it Toad." Cody put down the mic and looked at the fear on JJ's face.

"My sister would die before she'd let someone get hurt on that mountain."

"Morgan can take care of him self." She tried to look sure of herself.

"Jess can take care of both of them if need be. My sister, I have learned, has this thing about being a hero. Seems we all got it from the old man. She's never lost a man or woman to that mountain. She's not going to start now." Cody picked up a file. "Profile me a killer Agent Jareau." She took the file and headed to the conference room.

"Garcia said you worked under Clinton." Jess had made some coffee and they were sitting at the table.

"That sounds bad." She smiles. "Yeah, I did."

"You look a little young to be Secret Service so many years ago."

"Is that your way of asking me how old I am Agent Morgan?"

"No, not really. Just a keen observation on my part."

"I'm thirty two. I'm not ashamed to share that with anyone. I lived a life most women would cringe at. I've killed criminals, animals, and a few spirits. I'm proud of what I can do and what I have done. I hope to have a few more dozen good years on this mountain."

"Wow. Such an ego and a smart ass to boot." Derek smiled. "I had my doubts about you and this team and this place. I find a bunch of ski bums living at the base of the Sierra Mountains shouldn't be fighting crime and solving murders but it works for you guys."

"Ski bums? Don't let my father here you say that. He'll have your back pinned against a wall in no time flat. We all served this country one way or another. Matt the Army, Cody the Marines, Jim the Air Force, and so on."

"You spent some time in the desert I here."

"Can you keep a secret Agent Morgan?"

"Sure can."

"I was there getting Cody out of a jam. It reads I lead a team in but that team was me, Matt and Jim. Cody got a call to some recon for the Marines. He couldn't get back out so me and my brother went to get him out. Jim refused to stay home."

"You Hawkes sure know how to party." He looked at the woman in front of him who looked no older the maybe twenty five. "Family is all that matters at the end of the day."

"Cody didn't come back the same. He never had a care in the world. He could hack a computer, run a systems check, find a missing family all before you and I had breakfast. I spent weeks dragging him to work everyday so he wouldn't sit alone. Then one day we had this missing girl. A non custodial parent abduction. He saw her picture and something unthawed inside him. The old Cody was back at the controls." Jess smiled. "That little girl saved us all. Because if Cody had gone under I don't know what the rest of us would have done."

"You ever see her?"

"The little girl?" Morgan nodded. Jess pulled a picture out of her breast pocket. "Every Sunday at my parents. My brother married her mother a few years back. "Derek looked at Cody Hawkes with a beautiful blond woman an even more beautiful dark haired girl. "Ava. Her mother Sarah. She's expecting a boy next month."

"Things work out."

"This is something you find very hard to accept."

"In our line of work it doesn't always now does it?"

"Not everyday. But when I think I can't take another step I think of Cody and the look on his face when Ava's picture popped up on that alert. The look of determination when he scaled that mountain to find her." Jess looked at Derek. "One day your Ava will pull you out of the state you're in and you'll believe Agent Morgan." The thumping at the door jarred the foundation.

"That bear is pissed."

"No doubt. " The sounds of a helicopter in the put her a little at ease. "We should pack up. The cow should be landing soon." Jess went about making sure the stove was off and things were in order. "I hope the exterior damage is minimal. Jim will some how blame this on me." The bear made one last lunge at the log cabin and roared. The helicopter flew over and the bear followed the blood trail the opposite direction that they needed to go. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Jess picked up her gear and opened the door. Making one last look to see if Satin changed his mind they headed to the ATV's. Half way there Jess balled her fist and put her hand up.

"Something's not right." She whispered. Looking down she checked the ground. The ATV's had been moved a quarter of an inch. She looked closer and saw a flashing red light under both bikes. "Follow me." They headed north toward the valley where they'd seen her father and brother earlier.

"What's wrong?"

"You afraid of heights Agent Morgan?"

"No, why?"

"How are your repelling skills?"

"Girl you're starting to scare me and I don't scare easily."

"Someone messed with the ATV's and the only way off this mountain is a sheer face a hundred and fifty feet." She took the radio off her belt. "Cody, the ATV's aren't going to get us out of here. Tell Matt to meet us at the clearing off the north face."

"Jess if you have done something to those ATV's Matt's going to have your head."

"Wasn't me…" The sound of duel gas explosions rocked the mountain.

"Please tell me that wasn't our ATV's?"

"It's almost time to get the sleds out." She raised her eyebrows.

"I heard that Jess." Matt's voice echoed though the trees. "Get your ass down that cliff. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Jess…the ATV's…someone messed with them with that bear wondering around?"

"Still think my theory it's one of us is so far fetched?"

"Kind of. From what I've seen you and your brothers run a tight ship. Could it be a boyfriend one of your Rangers?" Jess stopped. She looked at him.

"There are three women in the Rangers. Two part time. Those two also work for the Sheriff. It would take a lot of balls to be dating someone who could read you as an usub."

"After what just happened I think this guys got some brass ones."

"I'm with you there." They headed to the face of the cliff. "I'm going to lower you down and then go down a few yards and tie off." Derek looked unconvinced that it was the best way to climb down. "If this guy is around I tie off on a tree he cuts the rope and were both pancakes. You hit the ground you stay at hidden in the brush until you see my brother land then hall ass to the chopper."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure you noticed I can take care of myself Agent Morgan." She tied off the rope around a huge fur tree and around her waist. She grabbed the harness from her bag and handed it to Derek. "You want to do or do you want me to?" He looked into her brown eyes. She would die for him and she'd barley known him six hours.

"I can do it." He expertly put the harness on and put the rope in the guide. "You run into trouble you do what you have to do Jess."

"I always do." She nodded and led him to the edge. She took the radio. "Morgan's coming down Matt." She slowly gave the rope slack and watched as the agent descended into the foggy depths below. It was getting colder. If she had to she could make it back to the cabin but it wasn't safe on the mountain tonight. Maybe never again. She knew where the foot holds were on this face. She's climbed up and down it a million times as a child. Cody and her had spent most of their teen years racing each other to the bottom. Never had a climb meant so much when a killer was at your heals.

"I'm down Jess." Morgan yelled up. She pulled the length of the rope up and sat on the edge of the cliff. If she went right it was the slow steady way. If she went to the left she knew the hand holds and foot holds would lead her down faster. Slowly going to the left she felt for the first foot hold and found it. Three yards down there was a sturdy rope hook she knew would be there. Slowly she made her way down and when there should have been a hook all there was there was a hole. Some one planned this. Whoever killed those women knew this mountain as well as any Ranger. "Jess?" Derek's voice echoed up the cliff.

"The choppers coming. Go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Yeah you are. This is my mountain and I give the orders." She slowly took every step, closing her eyes and seeing the holds in her head. She could do this. Cody taught her how to make her hands and feet mold to the tiniest of ledges. Matt spent his weekends descending with her making sure she knew all there was to know about rock climbing. Her father telling her there was nothing she couldn't do. Slowly rock by rock she headed downward into the fog. Hearing Matt's chopper made her want to speed up but she knew it would only cause her to fall. Not knowing how far she'd come she felt two strong arms around her taking her down from the last ledge. She turned ready to fight whoever was violating her space.

"Hey…hey, cool down its Morgan."

"Your suppose to be in the chopper."

"I was never really good with taking orders." He smiled and for some reason she didn't fight the urge to kiss him. She didn't know how long she'd been there kissing him till she heard someone clear their throat.

"I hate to interrupt but it'll be dark soon and I'd like to get us home in one piece." Jess broke the kiss grabbed her bag and headed to the chopper leaving Derek Morgan speechless for the first time in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Blindsided

Chapter Four

The helicopter ride was quiet. Jess was waiting for her brother to announce her trip down the jagged cliff lacking a guide rope. He was never quiet. It was scaring her.

"What the hell happened up there?" He father turned and looked at her.

"Someone tampered with the ATV's while we were trapped in the cabin."

"And let's not forget repelling down a sheer cliff without a guide rope." She knew Matt couldn't keep is mouth shut.

"You what!" Her father glared at her. She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Jess knew it was childish but she wasn't feeling very grown up right now.

"I couldn't risk whoever blew up the ATV's wouldn't cut the rope. I knew there was a link a few yards down but it had been removed."

"That links been there twenty years. Jesse Lynn Hawkes you better start telling me what you're not telling me right now."

"When we land dad I'll get everyone here and the BAU and Cody caught up on what I know." She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. How could she tell man who worked his life to protect this mountain that someone that someone they know may be killing woman and leaving them on the mountain. Morgan took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. It gave her some courage to know that he would stand by her even if her father and brothers may not.

The six members of the BAU sat at the round table along with the Hawkes. All Jess wanted to was take a shower and sleep till spring. But she knew she couldn't go another minute without tell the men and women in front of her how she came about her own investigation.

"After we moved the last woman's body from the ravine near Cutler's cabin I found this." She handed the picture to her father. "It was buried underneath her body. It looked like someone tried to cover it up. It was taken twenty years ago." He father looked at it and then at her.

"It could have come from the cabin."

"Could have. We all have a copy of that picture. It was taken just before me and Cody left for college. I did some checking." If on queue Morgan's phone rang.

"Talk to me baby girl." Garcia laughed.

"I ran the names you sent me. Out of the twenty two, fourteen are still Rangers. Four have gone into the private sector. Two have retired all together and one has dropped off the face of the earth."

"And the last one?" Jess asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

"There lies the question. He bounced up and off the grid more then once. Background checks here and there. Jason Alvera then changed his name to….Justine." Jesse shook his head.

"So my ex Rangers are suspects?" He looked at his daughter as he handed the picture to Cody.

"Other then Joe Parker who's gone missing no. But we are thinking that an ex boyfriend of one of them or even a current boyfriend." Morgan looked at Jesse Hawkes stern face.

"Why would boyfriends of my Rangers be suspects?"

"Because they know our routines. They know how we operate. They know we won't back down until we solve this. Anyone who's dated one of us dad knows that work comes first." Matt looked at his sister. "Then there are those who don't date because our job comes first." He knew he was as guilty as she was in that department.

"So we call in the woman and track down old boyfriends. They ought to love that." Cody threw a file in front of him.

"I ran most I could think of." Jess looked exhausted. "Nothing jumped out serial killer except for that guy Kelly dated from Fresno." She handed the folders to JJ. "I could have missed something. " She took a few steps back. "If you all don't mind I've had a real long day. I'm heading upstairs." She turned leaving the BAU and her family to let what she just said sink in.

"She's never given up this easily." Cody looked at his father.

"She hasn't given up son. She just needs to rethink things. When was the last time any of us got full nights sleep?" He looked at his old friend David Rossi. "If anyone can find this guy it's you and your team David. I know I'm not the easiest guy to live with." He looked at the others around the table. "But please…find this bastard before he tears this family and this institution apart." Jesse stood and left the table. Matt looked up at the people around him.

"My dad's right. If word gets out that this person killing these women is connected to the Rangers, past or present we could loose everything. My family has spent the last thirty years protecting this mountain and everyone on it. It's our life. Cody get home to your wife. I'll handle things here." Matt stood and head to the communications room. Cody got up.

"There are bunks upstairs if you guys want them. The lodge is a mile back on the road you took here." He looked at JJ. "Just make sure my sister isn't alone tonight." He pushed in his chair and headed out the door.

"That's one hell of a family." Emily Prentis watched Cody get his gear and head home.

"You don't know the half of it." Derek took the folder in front of him. "You guys go to the lodge. I'll bunk here."

"You sure?" Hotch asked. "I mean you got chased by a bear, almost blown up and repelled down the face of a mountain. A soft warm bed might be just what you need."

"Yeah you guys go ahead." He headed the direction Matt went and left his five colleges alone to discuss the new evidence.

"Considering the cold I think someone or something just thawed Derek Morgan's cold heart." JJ watched him talk to Matt.

"All it took was a one ton bear and a little C4 and your life flashing in front of your eyes as you repel down a sheer mountain side. Who would of thought?" Rossi smiled and grabbed his coffee cup. "Let's get some rest and start fresh in the morning." No one argued. They grabbed their coats and headed to the lodge. Not before depositing Morgan's overnight bag by the station door.

Jess sat on the edge of her bed and stared out at the crisp October night. Has someone she let into her life so easily hurt another human being. Since coming home she hadn't let many people into her life. No one that wasn't connected to her family one way or another. She hadn't had a real long term boyfriend since college.

"You need to stop thinking so hard." Derek Morgan sat next to her.

"I can't shut my mind off." She curled her legs under her chin. "My brother send you up here to make sure I wasn't drowning myself?"

"No I volunteered." He handed her a cup of tea. "Matt said drink it. It will help you sleep." She took a sip.

"My parents died on this mountain." Derek looked confused. "I wasn't born into the Hawkes family. But I've spent every summer since I was five on this mountain. Jesse taught me how to hunt and fish. Cody and Matt taught me how to ski and snowboard and blow up things." She smiled. "My real dad was in the Marines with Jesse. They were best friends since boot camp. They never wanted kids but I came along and they shipped me here every summer."

"I can think of worse summer camps." Derek smiled and Jess couldn't help but smile back.

"The summer I turned thirteen my parents dropped me off and three days later Jesse found their jeep in a gorge just outside of town. Till this day I don't even remember if I said good-bye to them that day. I was so happy to be here with Jesse and Jackie and the boys I don't think I said good-bye." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I knew my parents cared about me but the Hawkes love me. And if somehow someone is trying to take them down…I can't let that happen Derek."

"We won't let that happen." He lifted her chin up with his hand. "I promise you that. Now do as your bother said and get some sleep."

"Stay with me." She looked at him with her brown eyes so sad he couldn't say no. They lay down on her bed and before her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

That's where Matthew Hawkes found them four hours later. His sister hadn't slept more then a two hour stretch in weeks. He didn't want to wake her. She actually looked peaceful. He turned to leave.

"Something wrong Hawkes?" Morgan slid off the bed and covered Jess with a blanket.

"Just making sure she wasn't reading a case file or running down leads on her lap top."

"She does that often?" He looked at the woman sleeping.

"More than anyone knows. That Kodiak that chased you today would give up before she does. Let her sleep. She'll need it. Tomorrow isn't looking any better then today." They both headed downstairs.

"Anything new I should know about pop up?" Matt headed to the coffee pot. He offered Morgan a cup and he declined.

"Nothing that I would call worth while. There's a storm brewing over Seattle that may bring a white Halloween. Other then that."

"When do you sleep Matt?"

"Jim will be in at three. I'll catch a few hours then."

"The hell you will." Jess came down the steps and headed for the coffee pot.

"That's the last thing you need Jesse Lynn." Matt took a sip of his.

"Yeah well you're the one who made it." She sat on the chair next to Derek. "Go to bed now. I can hold down the fort for a couple of hours till Jim gets here." He shook his head.

"This is my third cup of coffee in the last two hours. I'm not going anywhere. Jess?" He looked at his sister.

"I'm okay Matt. Really. The sleep did me good." She sipped her coffee. She glanced up at the picture above Matt's desk. It was of the original eight High Mountain Rangers. "Joe Parker."

"What?" Matt looked at her.

"Joe Parker. He's the one we can't find."

"Yeah. He was hired not long after dad started the Rangers. He retired right before you came back from you stint with the Secret Service. "Matt turned and pulled out a file from the cabinet behind him. "Last know address was an apartment in Vegas."

"Did Garcia say when he dropped off the grid?" She looked at Morgan.

"No she just said he was no where to be found." Jess looked at the file Matt had handed to her.

"He had a son. Older then Cody younger then you,"

"Tanner. Yeah he played football with Cody his sophomore year. I think some colleges were scouting him. If he went pro there's no way he can hide?" Jess went to the computer room and typed in Tanner Parker's name.

"Bingo. Retired in 2002. He runs a football camp for disadvantage youth in Los Vegas." Jess read some more. "Nothing on his dad but maybe he knows where Joe is."

"Why do I see a road trip in our future?" Matt looked at his sister.

"Because it's to late to file a flight plan and take a chopper." She smiled at her brother.

"I'll authorize it but I'm coming with you and you're going to go back to bed till at least sunrise. I can't believe I'm saying this but Morgan could you take my sister to bed please." Derek looked at the blond man with the serious look on his face.

"Hey who I'm I to disobey an order from the leader of the jurisdiction I'm in." He stood. "Let's go." He raised his eye brows and Jess hit him.

"I don't think I can take four hours in a car with the likes of you two." She headed upstairs Derek following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Blindsided

Chapter Five

"We should have waited for dad." Matt looked at his sister in the rear view mirror of the SUV.

"So he can tell us it's a waist of time that Joe Parker was an upstanding Ranger and in fifteen years of service the man didn't as much as look at a woman the wrong way." She looked at Joe's file in front of her. "Matt this guy is as squeaky clean as you if not more so."

"So then why are we doing this?"

"Because."

"Oh that explains it all. Because. Jess I need a better reason or I'm turning this car around."

"Because something has been bothering me since we found the first body and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Maybe it's because we never had to deal with something so serious before. I mean it's been a lot of years between major crimes on that mountain Jess. Other then a poacher and some cabins being broken into there hasn't been a major crime out there since that prison break in ninety nine."

"I just can't get it out of my head that this has something to do with us. Maybe it has to do with the Rangers, our family maybe. Or maybe it's something we're not seeing."

"Don't beat yourself up Jess." Derek looked at her. "That mountain has been your home for most of your life. This isn't something you deal with everyday."

"You do. What are we missing Morgan?"

"You didn't miss a thing as far as I can see." He looked at her. "What would you do if you didn't have this mountain to fall back on?" Derek looked at both of them. "I know you both had lives in between leaving for college and coming back."

"Where are you from Agent Morgan?"

"Chicago."

"So is my father. When he got back from Vietnam in seventy three he had two kids to raise and as much as he loved Chicago he knew that there was a better place to raise his family. My mom was from Vegas and she just wanted to get away from there too. They settled on that mountain together. They brought friends and family to visit. They took me in. They made a life there. Gave us something to believe in." Jess looked down and played with the zipper of her jacket. "That mountain gave me a family. It also took one from me. Not that Chicago isn't special; it's just your special."

"Then why don't I care if I ever go back Jess?"

"Maybe you don't remember everything it gave you. I know what that mountain gave me…us. It gave us a reason. A reason to make sure it's still there for our kids. Or at least Cody's kids at the rate me and Romeo are going here."

"Hey." Matt faked hurt. "If we didn't care for that mountain so damn much maybe we would have time to have kids, or at least date." He looked at his sister. She had been lonely lately and he knew it. She was still young. Hell so was he.

"Can I ask you two something without getting my head bit off?"

"Well it depends on the question now doesn't it? " Jess looked at him.

"All of you have more then adequate skills when it comes to law enforcement. I know you grew up here but the opportunities out there for people with skills like yours. You name your dream job."

"This is our dream job." Matt answers. "You'd be amazed how many people come to us for help. That equipment you see in that cozy log cabin came from the government because we do what we do. The local city council takes our budget and works everything around it. If we need night vision goggles they hand us a check. We need to hire extra chopper patrol for a big ski event they fly in as many as we need. I don't abuse the process and sometimes I go a year or two below budget because rescues are down but I get a lost family in the middle of winter looking for a Christmas tree and they're two hours over due I may have to call in people and if the weather is bad it may take upwards to ten thousand dollars to rescue them."

"Ten thousand dollars?" Derek looked amazed.

"You get in people who have the skills you have to pay them." Jess looked at him.

"Equipment cost and fuel costs have risen to unbelievable levels in the last few years. I have to thank Cody and Jess for refusing their hazard pay or there would be times my payroll would look like the national debt." Matt looked at the man next to him. "I get to ski when it snows and ride my dirt bike when it doesn't. The summers are hot but you go a few clicks up that mountain and its fall, a few more and it's wither twelve months out of the year. We're all trained for high altitude rescues as well as low and high temperature ones. Jess and Cody trained in the desert long before they came back here."

"What big brother isn't telling you we just don't work our mountain. Our jurisdiction goes from Donner to Yosemite and Sacramento into Nevada. Reno and Carson City have us on speed dial when they need an extra swat team or dive team. That's why we get government funding. If we have to take a five man crew into a dive in Nevada it becomes multi jurisdictional. So there for government funded."

"I didn't know a rescue could get that expensive. Okay so I'm convinced. You guys aren't just a bunch of ski bums." Jess smiled. They were a bunch of ski bums but she would never admit it. She looked at their life as one big ski hill and she didn't care. She smiled. One good run down that mountain erased finding those women but the minute she hit the bottom it all came back.

"Jess?" Matt was calling her name.

"Yeah. What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the last run we took down the mountain that didn't involve a cadaver dog." She looked at the Nevada scenery pass by. Things in her life never came easy and this case just made everything more difficult.

"You got a plan when we get there Jess. I mean it was your idea to take this road trip and all."

"Just tell Tanner we're having a reunion party for all the past and present Rangers. I mean its possible right. That we just happen though Las Vegas and thought we'd look him up to see if he's seen his dad."

"You have mega computer data bases at your fingertips and you're asking him for help?" Derek looked at her.

"Oh come on like a person's last known address is where they ever are. I mean he's an ex football player. Never know how many hits he took to the head. He might believe anything." Matt shook his head. She was taken jabs at him again.

"What are you like twelve. How many times did you hit your head dragging interns out from under Clinton's desk?" Derek couldn't quite believe the sister and brother riding with him. They were acting like twelve but he knew when it came down to the job they were both in it for the long run.

"Do you two always make a road trip so…vocal?"

"You should have seen us the year Matt had his jaw wired shut. He had an etch-a-sketch he had to tell us what he wanted. His witty come backs were at a minimum that summer."

"Tell him why my mouth was wired shut."

"We decided…."

"WE!"

"Okay I decided to hang glide off the storage shed. Matt went to catch me and we both landed the pasture. He landed on the bottom and my knee came down and broke his jaw." She looked so innocent. "I told him I had it covered."

"You were eight Jess and you didn't have it covered. I not only had my jaw wired shut for six weeks I was also grounded for the rest of the summer because I wasn't watching her like I was told to." Derek loved his sisters and even fought with them a time or two but he never had the relationship that Jess and Matt had. "Thank God Cody had the sense to stay off that roof." Jess hid a smile.

"What?"

"He had already done it." She pursed her lips trying not to laugh.

"He had already jumped from that roof?"

"And landed safely. That's why I knew I had it covered." Matt shook his head.

"I knew you two were hiding something but my jaw hurt so bad. You both are so…." He laughed. "I should have known. The two of you were as thick as thieves. You still are."

"But we so look up to you big brother." She smiled. "I really am sorry about that summer Matt. If you recall I made you milk shakes in bed every morning till I went home."

"Yeah you did. And you did my chores. "It had been a long time since they just sat and talked old times. He was grown and already heading the Rangers when she came to live with his parents.

"My parents almost didn't let me go back that next summer. They said I was getting too wild." Matt looked at her in the mirror. He didn't know about that.

"What changed their mind?" Derek was interested in Jess's life. And the people who made her who she was.

"I don't know. They just packed me up one day in June and never said a word why they changed their minds."

"Dad." Matt said softly. "Dad knew what would happen to you if you were left in the city for the summer. I heard him talking. He was telling mom that if he had to he'd go there and get you. Mom told him we had no right, that you were Lee and Hale's child not there's. Dad paced back and forth for a long time and he shut himself in his office. The next thing I knew you were here."

"Wow. I never knew that. I though I had annoyed them enough that winter that they couldn't put up with me anymore." She laughed. "The next few years I know they couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"That's not true Jess. They loved you."

"I know. But what I got from your family was more of what I needed then what I got from them. They were champagne and high society. I never did quite fit in. But I always fit in here with you." Looking out the window she could see the landscape was changing. "Nothing like a road trip to put your life into perspective huh boys?" Soon they would be in Vegas and maybe find the whereabouts of Joe Peters and maybe put an end to the tightness that welled up in their chest every time another body showed up on the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Blindsided

Chapter Six

It had been a long six months and both Jess and Matt hopped this was to the answer to the bodies they had found on the mountain. Tanner had been their childhood friend. His father more then just a friend more like family. That's the way the rangers were trained. To be a family. To watch the back of the man next to you no matter what the fight. Matt knew the turmoil brewing inside his sister because it was brewing inside him too. How many times had he and his father trusted Joe to have their backs?

"Matt?" He looked at his sister in the mirror.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"How old do I have to be before you quit calling me that?" He smiled.

"Older then you are now. What's the plan?" He pulled the SUV to the curb a half a block away from Tanner Parker's house.

"Well I guess I just go knock on the door and ask where his old man is."

"I know your far better at tact then that little sister."

"Well I guess we'll have to see about that, now won't we?"

"Jess!"

"I know. I got it covered big brother. I'm on a mission to find his father for a reunion for dad's birthday. I want to get all rangers past and present to the lodge for a surprise party."

"How long have you been thinking up this plan?"

"Since dad's last surprise party that went amuck."

"Yeah. Thank God he only turned fifty once." Derek Morgan shook his head. Matt laughed "That's right, you don't want to know."

"So I just knock on the door and ask if he knows where I can find his dad and get out."

"Take Morgan with you. Maybe an objective set of eyes and ears may help you."

"Alright. You better give my brother your gun and badge. It would look weird if we both were carrying."

"What? You can't date a man who carries a gun?" He handed his stuff to Matt.

"Of course. How is he supposed to protect himself from me?" Getting out of the vehicle they headed to the front door of Tanner Parker. "Thanks for doing this Morgan."

"It's my job."

"You've gone above and beyond. I would have left after the bear chased me down a cliff." She smiled and knocked on the front door. "A little paranoid?" She glanced around seeing the camera's on the porch.

"Just a little." The door swung open. Tanner Parker was a force to be reckoned with. At six foot three he was taller then Derek by a few inches and outweighed him by at least fifty pounds.

"Yeah."

"Hi Tanner. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Jesse Hawkes daughter.

"I know who you are. " He looked at the unassuming woman in front of him and the man standing next to her.

"This is my boyfriend Derek. I'm here trying to find your dad."

"I haven't heard from him in a while?" He looked Jess and Derek up and down.

"I'm having a reunion for my dad's birthday and he seems to be the only one of the retired rangers I can't find. I was hoping you could help me."

"Like I said I haven't heard from him."

"Well do you know where he was living the last time you talked to him. I have some connections." She smiled that smile that Derek couldn't quite see past. Was it nervous or flirty? He wasn't sure.

"He called a few months back to say hello. That's it."

"Do you have his last address? I have one in Arizona. Is that the last one you have?" The large man looked at the two people in front of him.

"Come in, I'll see what I have." They stepped into the door way of the large house. "Stay here. I think it's in my office." He walked to a large closed door. Jess started to move. Derek stopped her.

"Don't even think about it Jess. That man comes back and sees you snooping around his stuff he'll have us for breakfast."

"Some FBI agent you are."

"Hey I learned a lot. He's got a gun case and an attitude." Derek pointed to the huge cabinet across the room. "And if you ask to use the bathroom or have a drink of water I will shoot you myself." The office door opened and Tanner came out.

"I read about the youth football camp your running. You always liked teaching kids what you knew." She smiled that smile again.

"Yeah. You and your little brother were always following me and Matt around. Getting us in a heap of trouble as I recall."

"She's real good at that." Derek looked at her. "Thanks for your time. When Jess said she knew you and we were coming I told her just to call but we were coming to Vegas anyway."

"Vacation."

"Kind of." He winked. "I'm a huge Bronco fan. Do you think I could have your autograph before we go?" Jess saw what Derek was doing and she liked his thinking. Just the amount of mirrors alone in the living room he could tell that Tanner Parker was a vain man.

"Sure. Any friend of the Hawkes that's a Bronco fan can have whatever he wants." He started back to the office. "Come on I have my MVP ring and Super Bowl ring in my den." They followed and Jess wanted to either slap the smile off of Morgan's face or kiss it.

"I had tickets to the playoff game that year but my dad got sick and I had to fly home to Chicago. I'm real sorry I missed that." As Tanner was showing Morgan around the office Jess took it all in. All that wasn't football memorabilia. The maps on the big table in the back of the room to the ski lodge brochures lying here and there. She made sure she was watching Derek each and every time Tanner glanced her way. He looked truly enthralled at what the older man was saying and showing him. Jess looked at pictures on the wall. She spotted one looked vaguely familiar. She stood up and walked to the picture. It was of her father and mother, the boys and her with Tanner and his parents.

"I never saw this picture before? I don't remember it being taken." Tanner looked over his shoulder.

"I think it was the summer….ah your parents died. That's why you look so sad I think. Dad gave it to me because it's the last picture I have with my mom. She died that winter."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember her that much."

"She didn't really get out much. She was sick a lot. I know your mom brought us meals when she was bedridden. That summer was the first one in a long time we did things as a family. I think your parents had a lot to do with that." He went back to talking to Morgan. There was another picture of Matt and Tanner on a ski hill. Matt had to have been twenty-one or twenty-two.

"We should be going honey. Matt's waiting for us." Derek looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Hey Tanner it was great meeting you." Tanner handed Morgan a signed picture and a card.

"The last address I have on my old man. It was nice seeing you again Jess. Tell Matt I said hello." She smiled her 'you can't deny me' smile and gave the big man a hug.

"I will and take care Tanner. If I find your dad is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"No. Thanks anyway." He led them to the door and they walked to the SUV and got in, Jess driving and Matt's six foot three frame squashed in the back seat.

"Please tell me you got something because I think I'm stuck in this position." Putting the truck into gear Jess pulled out.

"More then something. I got a whole new crime to figure out." She drove a good mile before finding a gas station and pulling into it. Putting the SUV into park she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "What's next weekend?"

"The third." Matt said.

"The first weekend after Halloween?" Morgan looked at her. She pulled a paper from above the visor and handed back to Matt.

"Sierra Days? Already? Damn. We have been out of the loop." She looked at Morgan.

"Sierra Days?"

"A four day ski and snow event. Every year a million people flock to Lake Tahoe. It's a prelim for the US ski and skating finals in January. All the top skiers and skaters plus snowboarders will be there."

"A million people?"

"Well last year it was just under half a million when the sun went down on Sunday." Matt looked at the paper in front of him. "It took us weeks to prepare for the event. We haven't even hired the extra help."

"That's what they were counting on." Morgan said looking at the Hawkes. "If you're not prepared what happens?"

"Lack of staff can lead to chaos. The bars are open late. The ski hills are open all day and into the night. There's so much money flowing over that mountain they needed an extra armored car the last few years to hall it all away on Monday." Matt looked at Morgan. "My mom's place alone last year made nearly as much as the casino."

"I heard your mom's cooking was good. But that good?" Derek smiled to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"Open twenty-four seven and hiring the hottest college co-eds didn't hurt any either. God Matt how could we have just forgotten. It's on our calendar like a big boil."

"When was the last time you looked at the calendar on my desk?" He shook his head. "If I'm not mistaken it still says August." He leaned back in his seat. "So Tanner and his old man are taking down the mountain by leaving it to the tourist."

"I don't think so. Along with brochures there were an awful lot of maps. I don't think they want to ruin the mountain they just want to pillage it." He flipped open his phone and in a split second Garcia's cheery voice answered.

"Heard the three of you headed for Vegas cute stuff. Naughty, naughty."

"Word travels fast even in the mountains. Hey baby girl can you find out if there are any missing woman's bodies from any morgues from Vegas to Sacramento?"

"Gotcha. Anything else?"

"Yeah if anyone asks…"

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" She hung up and Morgan looked at Jess.

"So at least we're not looking for a serial killer."

"Your jobs done." She got out of the truck and ran her card though the machine and started pumping gas.

"What did I do?" He looked at Matt. He shrugged and dialed his brother. Hopefully their father was far, far away from station.

"You better be heading back Matt. Dad is fuming."

"Hello to you to Toad."

"I mean it Matt. The last time I saw him this mad me and Jess weren't out of high school and all he did was ground us. He isn't in the grounding mood Matt."

"I believe you. Just keep him busy for a few hours we're heading home. How are things there?"

"Don't ask. The ice is thinner then spring around here."

"I need you to start making phone calls. Bring in everyone off the mountain. Ground the choppers and tell the sheriff's department to be on stand by. We need a meeting when I get back. Call the troopers in to. Tell them we have leads on more bodies but we need all their cooperation and a fresh start in the morning. If dad gives you a hard time tell him last you checked I was still in charge."

"Did you hit your head? Matt if I even think that he'll hang me by my bootstraps till I'm fifty." His brother chuckled. "I'll get mom to do. Drive safe but fast. I can't hold this one back too much longer. And by the way there's a big storm front headed our way. It might make things tricky in the morning."

"You got it Toad."

"Crap dad's coming talk later." He heard his father screaming his name as Cody disconnected the call.

"Smart thinking. Get them all there so we can brief them at once."

"Jess is right. This isn't your turf anymore."

"In a word no. But that doesn't mean the BAU isn't going to help you. This is still a crime weather it was staged or a set up for something bigger."

"Thanks. I know this has been eating away at my sister. She just can't get it though her head that some things can't be solved." Matt watched her hang up the hose. "Just watch her left hook and you'll be okay." Jess got back in the car and started it. She was quiet again. Morgan knew even after just two days quiet wasn't a good thing when it came to Jess.


	7. Chapter 7

Blindsided

Chapter Seven

The ride was too quiet. Matt wished he knew what was going though his little sisters head. She was letting things get to her again. He knew how things went with her. Jess shared very little with him. Cody was the one she told everything to. He knew it was because they grew up together long after he had left for college. Sometimes he was jealous of the way the two of them got along. He knew he shouldn't but sometimes he just felt like he didn't belong.

"Matt, call Cody. We have a pile up ahead and it doesn't look good." He broke out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…where are we?"

"Highway two –o-seven just outside of Kingsbury. It looks bad Matt. Tell him to dispatch fire, rescue and a few med choppers."

"On it." He dialed his phone as Jess lit up the lights of the SUV and parked sideways a few car lengths from the last car in the pile up. She and Morgan got out of the truck and headed to help. "Cody we need a full crew dispatched to the two-o-seven mile marker 15. There's a pile up in the west bound lane."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. Just send some help before our sister decides to play hero and save them all."

"You got it. On our way." Matt shut his phone, grabbed some radios out of the back of the truck and headed into the pile up to help his sister and Morgan sort things out.

"Jess!" She was three cars ahead of him. "Cody's sending the team. How's it looking up ahead?" He handed her a radio and one to Morgan.

"Worse then back here. I'm going to the front."

"Be careful. Don't forget I'm…."

"Still in charge. I know." She put her earwig into her ear and strapped her radio on to her belt. "Cody?"

"Yeah Jess, I'm here. I have three medivacs on the way and I'm about five clicks from your position."

"Okay can you land on the front side of this mess?" She stopped. A bright yellow school bus lay on its side. It's front end balancing over an embankment. "Cody we got big problems. I'm getting the harness from the Avalanche. Meet me in the front of the pile up." Running she headed back toward the truck.

"What is it?" Matt saw the look on her face.

"School bus turned over. It's balancing on the railing." She looked at Morgan. "The reservoir is two hundred feet below." Jess got to the truck and grabbed the harnesses stored in the back and headed to meet Cody.

Cody Hawkes could fly anything in any kind of weather. Jess never wanted to learn how to fly but he made her because if anything happened to him he wanted to be sure she could get out of where ever she went. If their father ever found out the number of hours they had logged on that old helicopter parked in the barn he would skin them both. She was waiting for him when he landed. He counted at least twenty cars and three semis and the school bus. Things weren't looking good as rescue crews started pouring in.

"I don't know how sturdy that bus is. I'll hook on to your line and you can lower me down."

"The winds picking up Jess. Why don't you tether it to the railing on the other side?"

"We can't there's a couple of cars under it. I can do this. I trust you." She hooked the belts to hers and hooked on to the helicopters safety line. Cody knew better then to argue with her just like he knew better then to ague with his father. He slowly lifter off watching the line so it didn't get hung up. Raising his sister just above the bus he lowered her slowly down.

"I got about twelve kids and two adults. All at the back. If we take them out the back the more weight we take off the more chance its heading off the bridge."

"Jess we need to get something to hold the back down or the front up."

"What if I hook the tether to the front?"

"The minute the weight shifts it'll take the bus and me with it."

"So bad idea then?"

"Kinda. I'll get Matt to run a line to the back and you and I can start taking the kids out slowly. We'll go from there." Cody radioed Matt as Jess calmed the occupants of the bus. Her heart leaped when she saw the dark haired girl being held by a dark haired woman.

"Oh dear God." The air was taken from her lungs as she looked into the eyes of the woman and child.

"What?" Cody asked her.

"Just tell Matt to hurry. These kids are scared." How do you tell your brother who means everything in the world to you that his world was balancing two hundred feet above a rock bottomed river? Sarah and Ava had gone on a field trip to Kingsbury early that morning and weren't do back till dark. Maybe the weather prediction had the bus coming home nearly three hours early. Matt was at the back of the bus. He was tying the undercarriage to the south side of the bridge. Jess clicked her radio off.

"Matt!" He looked up. She motioned for him to silence his radio. Turning it off he went to the back of the bus.

"Something wrong?"

"Ava and Sarah are in this bus Matt."

"What?" He looked in the back window and saw his eight month pregnant sister in law huddled with the children. "Oh Jess. We got to get them out of there. Now!"

"I know. But I need Cody up there. I need him . Not you, not Cutler, not Frank. I need him flying the chopper. I'm going to get these kids and their teachers out of this bus. Stay there. Twelve kids, two adults." She went to the open window. "Okay kids. Two at a time slowly climb the seat to me." Turing her radio back on she told Cody to hold steady. Painstakingly she took the children off the bus and Cody lifted them to safety. With each child taken from the bus the line attached to the back side off the bridge grew taunter.

"Jess, I know you like playing hero in all but the wind is starting to blow up here."

"Hold tight Cody. Two more and we're out of her." She looked down at her sister –in-law. Shutting off her radio she yelled into the bus. "Sarah, I need you and your friend to put the belts on. I want you to put yours under your arms and hook it tight just like Cody showed you when we went rock climbing. How you guys doing?"

"Okay. A few bruises. Nothing major. Jess?"

"Yeah Sarah?"

"Cody doesn't know?"

"No. I couldn't tell him. I needed him to help me get you out of here. But soon you'll be safe and there'll be nothing to tell." The bus shifted. "Okay ladies lets get you buckled up and out of this thing." Sarah belted the other teacher and then herself. "Back up a little. No offence Sarah but I don't think your belly's making out of this half open window." She took her boot and kicked in the window out. "Your chariot awaits ladies. Let's make like geese and get the flock out of here." Sarah attached the safety line to her belt and her friends. Jess turned on the radio. "Okay Cody. Matt back away I have a feeling that line is going to snap the minute the weight comes off." Matt backed up and slowly Cody lifted the three women off the bus. As if on queue the rope holding the bus snapped and sent it falling into the river below leaving the woman dangling over the road. "Set us down slow Cody." He did what she said and all three set down softly below.

"I'm going to run the line in and head back to base. The winds picking up and my fuel is low."

"Hey Cody can you land for a second. I need you to take something home for me." Matt led Sarah and Ava to where Cody was to land. Morgan went to help Jess with her harness.

"What the hell!" Cody unbuckled his belt when he saw his wife and daughter walking toward him. Shaking his head he looked at Matt. "No."

"They're fine. Maybe stop at the hospital and get Sarah checked out. "

"Jess?"

"She couldn't tell you. Take Sarah and Ava home Cody. I'll take care of Jess." Cody looked at his sister who had leaned against the railing of the bridge and slid to the ground. Derek Morgan was standing over her rubbing her arm and talking to her. "Go. Before you loose your window and we all have to hike out of here."

"Yeah, let's go." He helped his family into the helicopter and got in. "Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her she did good." Cody couldn't hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

"So did you little brother, so did you." Matt turned back and headed to help some more of the crash victims knowing that his sister was in good hands with Morgan.

"Jess relax. It's over. Sarah and Ava are safe. Cody's taking them home." Derek rubbed Jess's arm. "Jess look at me," She raised her head. "Everyone is safe. You saved those kids and Sarah."

"What if I hadn't?"

"You don't have to think that way Jess. You saved them. All of them. It was the most incredible thing I ever saw. You hanging from that helicopter. Taking those kids and going back for more. I was wrong about the Rangers. You guys can do anything." She looked at him.

"I've never been so scared in my live Morgan. I not only had my sister-in-laws life in my hands, I had my brothers. I told you what he was like before he found Ava. Sarah and Ava are his world."

"I think your part of that world too. You need to know that you did everything right today. You stayed calm and you got those people to safety. Not a lot of people could do that." Matt came up behind them.

"Jess Morgan's right. It's over. We saved more then we lost and Sarah and Ava are on their way home with Cody. You need to let this go now." He hated being the bad guy when it came to his sister but she needed some tough love to make it though this. "State troopers have the rest of this covered. Why don't we try to make it home before the old man pops a vain." He looked at Jess. She wasn't petite but at this moment she looked so frail and small. Morgan offered his hand and she reached for it and he helped her to her feet. He knew what she was feeling. The adrenalin rush was over and she was coming down hard. Matt hopped she'd wait till they got home to break down because in the state they were in they might all loose their minds,


	8. Chapter 8

Blindsided

Chapter Eight

Jess lay in the back of the SUV. She barely made it to the truck before exhaustion hit her. Matt tucked her in her seat belt and got into the drivers seat next to Morgan. He looked back at her one last time and started the vehicle.

"You guys were great out there today."

"You weren't so bad yourself Agent Morgan." He followed the edge of the road around the debris that still had to be cleaned up. "If you ever decide to give the big city a break you'll always have a job here." Morgan smiled.

"This is too much like work." He laughed. Then he got serious. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Jess is adrenalin junkie." Matt pulled back on to the road and headed toward home. "Ever since her parents died she pushed the envelope and took Cody along for the ride. It made them both fearless. I don't know if it was her way of rebelling and if she had anyone else for a father they would have had her shipped to boarding school the first time she took a snowmobile down the half pike. But my dad allowed it because to him it was what we were meant to do. "

"Your dad puts the x in extreme?"

"You don't know the half of it. Once he knew we were in trouble and parachuted off the mountain." Derek raised his eyebrows. "Yeah so you see what I've had to deal with. Jess graduated two years early so she could go to college with Cody. Dad said it was good for them because they could watch each others backs. Only he didn't know that Jess never let anyone get close enough to even get behind her. But whatever it was Cody did that first year she came back a little more grounded and a lot less dangerous. Nether one of them said much but nether one of them risked a whole lot that next summer."

"Maybe they got to the edge and looked down and it wasn't worth falling?"

"Dad never said much about it, until we had to go get Cody out of Afghanistan. He took me aside and told me that if I had to make a choice between the two of them, don't. He would rather me leave them both then get one or the other out. I needed to know why and he said that the bond between made that year at school would destroy them both if they never saw each other again. I never asked anything more and till this day the risks they take go with the job and that's all. "

"I guess you'll never know unless you ask."

"I love my sister and brother more then anything and if whatever went on that year is what's keeping the two of them safe, well then so be it. Who am I to question it? Oh, they still get a little competitive at skiing and snowboarding and a bunch of other things but for the most part they've been keeping safe. Especially Cody, because he has a family to take care of now."

"Well if today was taking it easy I hate to see what they were like before." Derek looked at the sleeping woman in the back seat. She wasn't the kind of woman who normally went for. She was strong and brash and down right heroic at times. Maybe his type could change. He smiled. Garcia would get a kick out of this one for sure.

Matt pulled into the Ranger station just as the sun was setting. Morgan could see Jesse Howkes standing at the door way. He wasn't tall like his son's but he sure could scare a man with just a look. His steel blue eyes and grey hair made a man wonder if it was worth the confrontation.

"He can't be happy." Matt looked at his dad. "I could turn around and head back to Vegas."

"He'd find us. I think he's got a GPS imbedded in the both of you." Morgan laughed. "I wish my old man cared half as much as yours did."

"It's a wonder he hasn't smothered us years ago." Jess said sleepily. "Let me go first. He wants to chew my ass out not yours. Run for the door when he comes my way." She grabbed her coat and got out of the back door.

"Jesse Lynne Hawkes you better start talking right now!"

"Hey pop. Sorry we missed you this morning." He took her in his arms and hugged her tight to him.

"Don't you ever pull such a numskull stunt again or it will be the last thing you ever do." She hugged him back.

"I had to daddy. They had nobody else."

"Your brother and every Ranger on that road would have done it." She pushed away from him and looked him in the eye.

"But would they of done it right?" Tears fell from her eyes and Jesse was taken back to the day he had to tell her that her parents were gone. He held her close as she listened to him tell her about the accident. After he was done she looked him in the eye with that same tearful look and said 'I'm glad it was you Jesse. Cause I know you did everything right.' And from that day on she tried to prove to him that them being a family was the right thing for them.

"Get into the house and get washed up. You have a room full of cops waiting for you to reveal your big discovery." She headed into the house and Jesse looked at his oldest son. He looked tired. One day of watching his sisters back had taken a toll on him. "You going to make it?"

"This time. She lost it after it was over."

"I figured she would. She never had to pull herself together like that. Cody on the other hand, when he got through swearing at her and thanking God it was her who found them he lost it. I'm sure the drama from this is far from over." He looked at Morgan. "Heard you did well out there too Agent Morgan."

"Word travels fast."

"You wouldn't believe how fast. Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know she can be a handful at times. You've gone above and beyond."

"So I've been told most would have left after the bear chase." He smiled. "I better find my team and brief them." He started to walk away and then turned. "Mr. Hawkes?"

"Yes?"

"You have raised some fine children and trained some fine law enforcement officers. I had some doubts coming up here but the last few days has made me see what a fine bunch of cops live on this mountain. I'm proud and privileged to have met you." He turned and headed to brief Hodge and the others about his day on the road with the Hawkes.

Cody watched his wife and daughter sleep. The doctor had said it was a miracle that they walked away from that crash with only bumps and bruises. He had his sister to thank for that. He almost refused to let her dangle from that rope today. He was glad his unwillingness to fight with her got in the way of his common sense. Sarah and Ava had saved him after his time in Afghanistan. Not even his sister who he adored could break him out of his depression after that. Cody knew why Jess broke down today. She was thinking too much again. Thinking what would of happened to him if Sarah and Ava hadn't of made it. He didn't think that far ahead. He never wanted to think what it would be like without his wife and daughter. But he knew that's the way his sister thought. Jess thought with her heart. That's what made them what they were. She was the heart he was the head. Hearing footsteps he closed the bedroom door and turned to see Jess. She was pale and looked so sad.

"You don't need to think the way you're thinking Jess." He looked at her with his understanding eyes. They way he always did when she had done wrong.

"I'm sorry." He looked confused.

"For what Jess? You've done nothing to be sorry for." He took a step to her and she took a step back. "Jess please don't."

"Are they okay?"

"Better then okay. They're great. Safely sleeping in your room. Jess you don't have to make yourself sick over this. You didn't crash that bus. You saved those kids. You saved Sarah and Ava. You didn't do one thing wrong out there." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You had my back. Just like always little sister. You took care of business. Like always." He took her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Just like always Jess." He held her close wishing he could make he see it would be alright. But she needed more then just words. He knew that. It would take her a long time to get over what happened today. Cody hopped she was strong enough to make it though.

Thirty men and women were crammed into the conference room of the High Mountain Ranger Station. Matt was uneasy because his sister had yet to appear. He glanced at Morgan who was standing near the door. He nodded and went out the door running into Cody.

"You know where your sister is?"

"On her way down, she had to make a stop."

"How are you doing?"

"I've had better days. Thanks for cleaning things up earlier. My sister doesn't have many people who understand her. I'm glad you've figured her out enough to keep her grounded."

"I have a feeling I could know her for a hundred years and still not understand everything about her." He smiled at the younger man. "But I'm enjoying the ride." Jess was coming down the steps. "And the view isn't bad either." Cody turned and watched his freshly showered sister come down the steps.

"Watch your step agent. She has two big brothers who will kick your ass if you even think about her view." Cody smiled and opened the door to the conference room and waited for Jess and Morgan to enter. Jess took her spot at the head of the table and began to unravel what they had found in Las Vegas.

"This morning Matt, Agent Morgan, and I made a trip to visit Tanner Parker. Joe Parker was HMR for about twenty years. He retired about ten years ago and dropped off the grid about a year ago. I went to see if his son might know where his father might be. I did some looking around and I found some maps and lodge pamphlets lying around his office." Matt took over.

"We've been so involved looking for more bodies on the mountain that we neglected to hire staff for the upcoming Sierra Days. It usually takes about a month for me to get things ready. I know the Sheriff and State Police do the same. But for the last six months we've been doing the basics and letting the other stuff fall apart. I'm the first to admit that. "Morgan took over.

"That said we think we know why these bodies were dumped here and why." Morgan took down a map of a hundred mile radius of Lake Tahoe. "We've found that six women's bodies were stolen from the Las Vegas morgue over the past year. All before they were identified." He looked at the men and women in front of him. "All brunette in their early to late twenties, all were never logged in the LVPD data bank because they were stolen before any information on them was entered."

"So these women were already dead long before we found them?" A state trooper asked.

"Exactly. The flocculating temperatures on the mountain gave determining a TOD almost impossible. Now we think that some might have even been frozen before they were dumped here." Jess stood up.

"For six months we've made ourselves sick because we couldn't find a killer here. Summer came and went and we had nothing. Winters here and things are starting to pick up again and we're all looking for someone who doesn't exist while neglecting to arrange for one of the biggest tourist push's of the year."

"So whoever dumped the bodies has something bigger in mind with Sierra Day's?" Sheriff Walt looked at Jess.

"That's the conclusion we've come to. Tanner Parker is involved in something that's going down in the next week." Jess looked at the men and women standing in front of her. They had all been working double shifts and their days off since this started. "First thing tomorrow I want heads of divisions here and we need to work up a game plan."

"Why don't we just go arrest Tanner?" Matt stepped in.

"We don't have anything to arrest him for. Having maps and pamphlets on ski resorts isn't a crime. We have to take a step back and see how it unravels at this point. The FBI has offered to stay and help up. Which I think might be a good thing because new sets of eyes see differently. Also chances are that Tanner and Joe know a lot of us. If we have officers who were not around ten years ago walking the beats we have a better chance of seeing them before they see us." He put together his papers. "I for one need to get this settled. I'll see department's heads tomorrow and I hope this is the last time we have to do this." Matt pushed Jess out of the back door into his office. "You my dear sister need a hot meal and a warm bed. I know what I've had to eat today. What about you?"

"Does the doughnut I had at midnight count?"

"No. Mom has dinner waiting for us at the house. She invited the BAU too so your new friend will be there." He smiled at her. She wrinkled her nose like Cody did when he didn't like what you were saying. How can two people from different parents be so much a like?

"He is nice to me. Unlike some men around here." She glared at her brother. "I'm sorry about shutting down like that this afternoon." He looked at her. His eyes so much like their fathers.

"Shutting down is the least of my worries Jess. You're so much a part of who we are around here I sometimes forget you're still a girl."

"Matt I haven't been a girl since I was eight. I went from tom boy to woman." She gave him a half smile.

"I don't care how tough your think you are Jess, you're only human. I know you were raised by a man who thinks he's immortal but so was I and I know when I've had enough. You can shut down after every rescue if it means you staying healthy and alive for another day longer." He slammed his files on his desk. "I would like to think the one thing I taught you is when to say when."

"I'm working on it." Morgan and Reid were at the door.

"The coast is clear." Morgan looked at Jess. She seemed agitated. "You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. Let's get my mother's lecture over with and maybe I can get some peace around here." Jess headed out the door of Matt's off and grabbed her coat.

"Your not making us walk alone with her are you?" Reid looked at Matt. Matt smiled.

"She might loose you in the woods if I do." He took his jacket and headed out with the two BAU members in tow.

Jackie Hawkes never cooked for less then ten people. Even if it was just the family. Someone always dropped in. Tonight all the leaves in the table were used and food of all kinds spread over it. Jess hopped her mother didn't notice she was just pushing food around her plate to make it look like she had eaten. Matt was next to her on her left and Morgan to her right. Matt leaned in.

"Don't make me feed it to you." He whispered. Her mother had been quiet since they had gotten there. It was only a matter of time before she blew. She was just waiting. The conversation was abundant and Jess was glad for that. Because if she had to say anything right now it might be the wrong thing or something she would regret.

"Eat Jess." Jackie gave her the look that all mothers give their small children when they were not doing as they were told. Jess obeyed and took small bites of the food in front of her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she could get up and leave but every minute dragged on and on.

Dinner dishes were cleared and Jess found herself in the kitchen with her mother and Derek. The tension was thicker then she ever imagined. Rinsing dishes she handed them to Derek.

"Okay Mom. Say what you're going to say before you explode."

"We have guests."

"In case you haven't heard my ass has been chewed in public before. Any way Agent Morgan has seen my family's temper more times in two days then most see in a life time. Now spill it mom."

"You could have killed yourself today. And taken your brother's along for the ride."

"You know better then that mom. Neither Matt nor Cody would let me put my life in danger that way." Jackie knew Jess was right. If there was the slightest chance she would get hurt Cody wouldn't have let her do what she did.

"You need to be more careful Jess. I want lots of grandkids and with the way you and Matt are acting I swear Cody will be the only one giving me any." Morgan tried to hide his smile. Jess gave him a look.

"Mom I know you're just worried about us but if you worry every time we step foot out of this house your going to get old really fast." Jess looked at her mother. Jackie had tried to make her the daughter she wanted by putting her in dresses and trying to do her hair but she always followed her brothers into what ever they were into. "You can make Ava into the frilly girl you always wanted. I'm sorry I couldn't be that girl."

"Jesse Lynn Hawkes don't ever think that you're not everything I wanted you to be. I man not agree to everything your father taught you but I'm proud you took to it. No woman I know can do what you do without a word a complaining….." Matt walked in with more dishes.

"Apparently you haven't heard her when she's on Poacher patrol." His mother glared at him. Biting his lip to keep from smiling, he set the dishes down and raised his hands. "I'm just saying she does her share of complaining." He backed out of the room knowing one of the women might throw something his way.

"What I'm saying Jess…."

"Mom, okay…I get it. You're proud of me and its okay that I put myself at risk with everything I do and it scares the hell out of you and dad and Matt and Cody. But you understand why I do it and your okay with that too." Her mother shook her head.

"Just once Jess I would like to have a conversation that doesn't revolve around making you mad at me." Jess smiled at her mother.

"I never get mad. Now go sit and relax. I'm going to get Morgan to help me finish the dishes and we'll leave you and daddy at peace." Jackie wanted to say more but knew better. She went into the living room to visit with her son's and say good bye to their guests.

"Never a dull moment around here, is there?" Jess took another plate from Morgan and shook her head.

"Remind me to invite you around the holidays." They finished the dishes in silence and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. "You ready to head to the lodge? You can take the jeep from the station or I can drive you." He looked at her. Even after her power naps she still looked like she could drop at any moment.

"I'm fine where I am. I'll stay at the station. That way I can get an early start in the morning." She looked at Derek Morgan. He was starting to worry about her too. They had all been worried about her since Cody had found Sarah. She and her brother were best friends and when he found the girl of his dreams Jess was okay with that. Nobody believed her but she was really okay with that. She wished they all would stop making her feel like a child. Especially the man standing in front of her. There was nothing childish about the feelings she was starting to feel for him. But she knew her heart like she knew this mountain. It wasn't going to give up without a fight but it was a fight she needed. Derek Morgan was as big city as they came and she was never leaving her father's mountain. And so the fight begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Blindsided

Chapter Nine

"Mom we're leaving." Jess walked into her parent's living room. Matt was lying on the couch. "You need me to take the night shift?" He turned his head.

"Nope. Cutler should be there. You're not on the duty roster till six."

"Okay then. Night Matt." She went and hugged her mother. "Night mom. I love you."

"I love you too Jess. Say good night to your father, he's on the back porch." She nodded.

"No kiss and hug for your big brother?" Matt smiled. Jess threw a pillow at him.

"Unfortunately I have to love you too." She and Morgan headed out the back door. "Maybe I should go work in the city." Jesse looked up as his daughter came though the door.

"The city would need extra insurance if that ever happened." He looked at his daughter. "And I would miss you more then anything in the world." Jess hugged her father. "Don't ever forget we love you Jess." He whispered. She pulled away and wiped tears she couldn't bear to share away.

"Night Daddy." She turned and started down the walk with Morgan behind her.

"Morgan!" Derek turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"Just remember her father carries a gun." Derek shook his head.

"You're not the first one today who has reminded me of that. Funny thing is it hasn't scared me one little bit. Her carrying a gun is what really frightens me." He smiled and caught up with Jess near the bottom of the drive. "I like your old man."

"He does grow on you." Putting her hands in her pockets she slowly headed toward the path that would take them to the Ranger station. "I'm sorry you had to see that today."

"What?"

"My little melt down. I just couldn't wrap myself around the fact that Sarah was in that bus with Ava. I had to step outside myself to get my work done. Then all the feelings I had just rose to the surface." Morgan stopped her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Most people wouldn't have known what to do today. You and your brothers had it under control from the minute your feet hit the pavement. You acted with your gut and you got things done right the first time when there wasn't a chance for a second. This is who you are. What's make you question it now?"

"I don't know. This case has gotten to all of us. We're barely functioning most days. I watch Matt bust his ass every day to make this team work and we're just getting by."

"If today is just getting by then call me when you're having a good day because you must be able to perform miracles. I know this case has brought your whole department down, hell it brought everyone who's helping you with this. I saw it in all their faces in that room tonight Jess. You're all ready to get this over with. You and your brothers have kept this department and those people strong for the last six months. It's almost over. Just hang in there." He looked at her sad brown eyes and wished he could erase what the last six months had done to her and her family but he couldn't. If it hadn't of been for this whole case going south he might have never met Jesse Lynne Hawkes.

"Thank you."

"For what now?"

"For making me see the light at the end of the tunnel. I just want Matt to sleep more then a couple of hours on our parents couch because he's afraid to go home. We might not be as close as Cody and me but I know when he's hurting and it's killing both of us." Derek wrapped his harm around Jess and started them walking toward the station at the bottom of the hill.

"Jess I promise you that when this is over your brothers will get all the rest they need and you will to."

"Until another group of hikers is overdue and we start all over again."

"Let's not think that far ahead, shall we." He hugged her against him and they finished the walk in a quiet peace. Jess opened the door to the station. Jim Cutler was standing by the front desk.

"Please tell me you have a piece of your mom's apple pie somewhere on your person." Jess shook her head. The man looked crushed.

"There's a whole pie and plate with leftovers in the fridge. Cody brought it down for you before he left."

"I knew I liked the man for a reason. And you for remembering me."

"Jim Cutler, Derek Morgan with the FBI. It was Jim's cabin that we hid in yesterday when the devil bear was chasing us."

"Sorry about that man."

"Hey not a problem. I spend half my free time fixing things Jess breaks up there. Apparently everyone who knows her and some that don't want to take a shot at her while she's in my neighborhood."

"One poacher and Matt don't qualify for everyone James." She frowned at him. "Last time I make you a plate." She stared upstairs. "You know where I am if you need me." She left Derek and Jim in the lobby.

"Watch your back with that one Morgan." Cutler headed to the kitchen. "Can I get you something?"

"Coffee. If Jess didn't make it." Cutler laughed.

"I did, so you're safe." He handed Morgan his coffee and went to heat up his plate of food. "I would starve if it wasn't for Jackie."

"She sure can cook."

"Too bad none of it rubbed off on Jess." He leaned against the counter. "Are staying here tonight?"

"Yeah. I got some work to do and I want to be here in the morning to help Jess and Matt with the briefing."

"Just a word of warning…"

"I know. Jess's family has guns and they're not afraid to use them." Morgan smiled. No wonder this poor girl was still single.

"No I was just going to warn you she snores like a freight train." Derek laughed. Matt came around the corner and threw a bag at Cutler.

"And you don't?" Matt looked at his friend of more the twenty years. "I seem to recall your last girlfriend banging on my door for some peace and quiet." Matt motioned Derek into his office and closed the door. "How was she when she went upstairs?"

"Good. We had a nice talk. She's worried about you my friend."

"Me? Jess doesn't worry about me. Aggravate me. Annoy me. But she doesn't worry about me."

"She's worried your working yourself to hard. "

"Really. Would have never thought." He grabbed some papers. "Keep an eye on her Morgan. Weather she realizes it or not she's at her breaking point." He put the papers in his briefcase and closed it. Looking at Derek he made one last statement before he left. "Just remember, I have a gun." He smiled and headed out the door. Derek shook his head, smiled and went upstairs.

Jess sat on her bed in the little room she had made her own. It was warm and cozy and hers. No one augured when she came back from Afghanistan and set up a room here. She and Cody had shared the cabin a mile or so from her parents. She spent her time between taking care of Cody and working. Then dragging him to work everyday. After finding Ava and falling for Sarah Jess just never went back. Anything that was hers alone she put in storage and moved in here. That was over a year ago and not one person said a word.

"Hey you." Derek was at the door.

"Hey. Matt leave?"

"You heard him? Yeah he did. You ready for bed?"

"No. I took that nap remember." He handed her a soda he grabbed before coming upstairs.

"Cutler said it's your one weakness."

"He would know. We were up at the cabin one weekend and he forgot the cooler with the soda in it. I can't drink more then two cups of coffee. Before the weekend was up he trekked down the mountain and got it." She laughed. "I thought he might have just decided to stay home but he made it back."

"You guys dated?"

"If you call it that. I've known him since I was thirteen. He was my big crush though my informative years. When I came back from my stint in the secret service we just fell into a pattern. Matt was devastated. I was out to have a good time." She took a drink of her soda. "We decided a long time ago we were better off just friends. I think Matt likes it that way too."

"I bet he does." Morgan sat on a chair across from the bed. "I think when this is over you and Matt should have some bonding time." She leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry me and Matt didn't have the time me and Cody had when we were kids. Even when I visited for the summer Matt was always so much older then us. I mean ten years is a lot when you're a kid. Now it's nothing. He was gone for four years to college but I remember those summers. He always made time for Cody and me. I really think he missed us getting him into trouble."

"I'm sure he did."

"You know a ton about me and my life. What about you?"

"Not much to tell. You know I grew up in Chicago. I have two sisters. My parents kept a tight hold on us so we were pretty wild when we left the nest but I became a cop in Chicago, my sisters teach."

"Public servants all the way. What made you choose the BAU?"

"A couple of cased I worked on in Chicago got to me. I started sitting in on some classes at the university and I was hooked."

"I loved college. Then Cody joined the Marines and I was lost for awhile. I couldn't believe he'd risk his life like that. I was so mad at him. Then I came to realize if I let him go when I was mad if he didn't come back he wouldn't know how I felt. It was the worse six weeks of my life. He came home after boot camp and I spent the next week apologizing for being such a brat. Then I applied for the secret service."

"How did that work for you?"

"Let's just say I opted out after the first term. I liked the city but I missed my mountain. Cody was back by then and Matt reluctantly gave me a job."

"Reluctantly?" Morgan looked at her. "I though he would have been happy to put your mad skills to work."

"You would of thought. I was still a bit reckless back then. He spent a lot of hours showing me the safest way to do things. I think that's when we lost what closeness we had. I just thought he was being hard on me because I was his sister. I never even told Cody how I felt."

"See, you both have some issues to talk about. Jess I think he's just worried about you. I worry about the men and women I command but you're his sister. Knowing what I do about your parents I'm sure he's gotten the speech about keeping you safe."

"You think?" She laughed. "I know he's just trying to make me safe but he's got to know I can take care of myself."

"He knows but you're still his family. He'll worry no matter what. He's seen what you can do."

"Why does it sound so right when you say it?" She smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen from her since they met.

"Maybe you just needed a fresh pair of eyes to see what you knew in your heart."

"Yeah, maybe that's all." She looked at him. "It's getting late." She glanced out her window. "Dad won't leave that porch till he sees my light off. That man worries too damn much." Standing up she went to the wall and turned off the light. "Now he can go inside at least."

"Does he do that every night?"

"No. But tonight he was worried I wasn't going to bed."

"Maybe he was afraid you weren't going to bed alone."

"Is there a reason that he should be worried?" Jess smiled a sly little smile.

"Not a reason in the world." Derek looked at her. "Jess…I don't know what's going on between us but I don't want to mess it up. Whatever it might be." She leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

"Me either Agent Morgan. But I don't want to be alone right now." He leaned in and kissed her. A bit longer this time.

"I wouldn't leave you alone." He brushed a lock of dark blond hair from her face.

"So, what do you suppose we do then?"

"I say you get under those covers and I'll stay right where I am." She kissed him again, a little longer then the last time.

"I've fell asleep in that chair many times Derek. It's really uncomfortable after awhile." He smiled.

"Okay then I'll sleep on top of the covers." He took her head in his hands and kissed her gently, tasting her sweet lips for a very long time.

"I may be able to live with that. There's a blanket in the closed in case you get cold." Leaning in for another long kiss then pulling away. She got under the covers and turned her back to him. He took off his boots and grabbed the blanket from the closet and lay next to her. Covering himself he laid facing her and put his arm around her pulling her as close as he could with the thick layers of blankets between them.

"Sweet dreams Jess." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night Agent Morgan." She smiled and snuggled into him and fell asleep faster then she had in a very, very long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Blindsided

Chapter Ten

The loud piercing whistle woke Jess up with a start and she nearly knocked the man next to her out of bed. She should have insisted on the outside. Derek Morgan opened his eyes as she crawled over him.

"What the hell was that?"

"That would be Cutler. He's way too lazy to climb the steps and wake me." She pulled her jeans over the long johns she had worn to bed and slid on her boots. "Something's up. Go back to sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can." Jess gave him a quick kiss and headed down stairs. Derek shook his head and got up wondering what could be wrong at…he looked at the clock. Two forty five in the morning.

Cutler was at the door with her gun belt and jacket. She grabbed it.

"Fight on the Corral Ridge Ranch." He got three rifles out of the case and locked it back up. "Cody's saddling the horses."

"Why did you call him?"

"Cause he's number three tonight."

"He should have opted out."

"Not how the Hawkes work. You should know that." He smiled. They headed out the door. "If you want to take point it's all yours baby." She looked at him.

"No way Jimmy I wouldn't want to steal your thunder. You're number one with a bullet tonight." They got to the barn and Cody had the horses saddled and ready.

"Let's try not using the word bullet tonight. I'm still jumpy from the last call up to that God forsaken ranch." Cutler handed Cody and Jess their rifles and they all put them in their holsters on the horses and mounted up.

"Last one up the mountain buys breakfast!" Jess yelled as the doors opened and she took off. Cody shook his head and healed his horse to go.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." He mumbled as he took off after her.

"Just part of the attraction my friend." Cutler smiled and headed off behind Cody.

"That's my sister you're talking about."

"Just stating a fact." Jess was three quarters of the way up the mountain before she slowed down. She stopped a mile from the ranch and let the others catch up.

"Cutler what's the scoop?"

"Hands had a poker game going. Seems someone didn't like loosing. Shot's fired. About a half hour ago."

"Your call boss man." She looked at Cutler.

"Give them a call and tell them we're coming."

"You know damn well we hit the trip wire thirty yards back. They know we're coming." Cody shook his head. "I hate this." Jess took out her radio and pressed the call button.

"Coral Ridge Ranch this is HMR Jess Hawkes. We are one mile out and coming in. Advise on status of the disturbance."

"Unknown Jess. The hands are in the bunk house and no one here has heard a thing in more then ten minutes.

"Can you see anything Rowdy?"

"Just a lot of nothing." Jess looked at her brother.

"Any idea's of wise one?"

"I guess we take the high road." He led his horse to the left and up the trail. They all knew the way to Coral Ridge with their eyes close. "Stay together till we see the bunkhouse. Then Jess you stay in at the tree line and me and Cutler with circle around." They nodded and headed up the hill.

The blackness of the night was nothing to the three Rangers. The Coral Ridge Ranch housed at least twenty hands that worked the horses and cattle that resided on the hundred acre farm. Cody made a trip up about once a month around payday. The hands always fought over who was winning.

"Alright guys, lets do this as quietly as possible." They dismounted their horses and took their rifles out of there holsters. Jess tied the horses to a tree and watches as Cutler and Cody circled around both sides of the bunkhouse. "See anything Jim?"

"Ten hands around the table."

"This is HMR Cody Hawkes. Put down your weapons and come out with your hands up."

"No weapons in here Ranger Hawkes." One man shouted.

"You know the drill Dominic. I also know you all at least one weapon that belongs to you. I want everyone hands on their heads out here. Don't make me count." He heard chairs scraping on the wood floor. "You said ten?"

"Yep. They're coming out." Ten men slowly walked out the door with their hand on their heads. Cody mentally counted them. When the tenth one left Jess came out of the woods.

"Anyone hurt Booker?" Jess asked the foreman.

"Just a little scuffle Ranger Hawkes. Nothing to call you all out on a cold night like this."

"Well you know the boss. Gun goes off we have to come."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Who's gun?" Cody looked at Booker.

"Mine."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No." Cody lowered his rifle.

"Give it to me." Booker took his gun with two fingers out of its holster like he'd done before. He handed it to Cody. "You can get it back in thirty days." He emptied the chambers and slid the bullets in the pocket of his snow pants. "Alright boys, time for bed. And if I have to come out here on your next payday I'm taking donations for the Children's Home. Do you all understand me?" They all nodded. The hands headed back into the bunk house and the Rangers to their horses. Cody followed Jess and put his hand on her back. "There's some new blood in that bunch. Have Coral send us his roster in the morning so we can run them."

"He hates when we do that Cody." She looked at him.

"Then he should start doing background checks. I'm tired of getting out of a warm bed to deal with these yahoo's."

"Okay. But you're filing the paper work." She keyed her radio. "Rowdy…fax your roster ASAP to HMR headquarters. Cody's orders." She smiled. She didn't like the Coral's much but Cody disliked them more so he could take the blame for making them work.

"Ten four Jess. Have a good night."

"You too Rowdy." Jess looked at Cody. "That was way too easy."

"You think?" He shook his head as he mounted his horse. "We might have to have Matt pay them a visit." They headed down the mountain on the trial that had been there for more years then the Coral Ranch. It was nearly four before they dismounted in the Ranger barn. "Cutler and I will put the horses away why don't you go take a shower and I'll take you guys to breakfast." Jess looked at her brother.

"Cutler lost, not you." She handed her saddle to him.

"I know. But I'm feeling generous today. If Matt's in there ask him to come along. I know Tim's due in soon."

"You're up to something Cody Hawkes." She smiled.

"Maybe I just want to see what's new in my sister's life."

"I talk to you everyday."

"Not the last two days you haven't." Cutler came behind her.

"I think he wants to know about the man in your bed last night." He whispered in her ear.

"CUTLER!" She turned to hit him but he moved to fast.

"He slept in your bed?" Cody crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. The key word is slept. By the way in case you missed it there was a big three and two on my cake a few months back."

"What's your point?"

"I'm a big girl Cody. And you're not my dad."

"Does dad know where Agent Morgan spent the night last night?"

"Could be, because he stayed out on the porch till my light went out." She handed the horse blanket to Cutler. More like threw it at him.

"He makes you happy?"

"Dad?"

"No." Cody looked at his sister. She was blushing. He hadn't seen her blush since she was fourteen and he caught her staring at Cutler chopping wood without his shirt on.

"He could. If he didn't live a thousand miles away maybe."

"You could always move back to DC."

"Is that what you want?" Jess looked at her brother.

"If it meant your could have what I have with Sarah, yeah."

"I'll never have anything like that." Cody could see he would only dig himself into a hole if he kept it up. It wouldn't be the first time or the last.

"You will. I promise." He took the saddle off his horse and put it on its rack. "Go on and get ready. We leave in a half hour." Cody turned his back on his sister and swallowed hard. He busied himself till he heard her footsteps walking away and the barn door slam shut.

"Way to piss her off Cody." Cutler watched out the window as she headed to the house. "You would think after twenty years you would learn."

"You never do." Cody shook his head. "You piss her off on a daily basis."

"She expects it from me. Hell why do you think we're not together anymore?"

"Cause you're a womanizing ass?"

"Well there was that. We fought more then we talked. But we always ended up friends. She puts up with me because she wants to. She puts up with you cause she has to my friend." He put the horses in their stalls. "I wish we could of made things work. But she never looked at me the way she looks at him Cody. Don't let her screw that up."

"Thanks Jim. Does she know your still in love with her?"

"I'll always love your sister Cody. But we were never in love. I think she dated me to piss Matt off when he pushed her so hard training her."

"Well she did have a crush on you for almost ten years before that."

"Cutler men have that affect on woman." He laughed. "Just let her play this out herself. If it's meant to be it'll happen."

"I just want her happy and not alone."

"She'll never be alone on this mountain." Cutler patted his friend on the back. "Let's get some breakfast, I am starving."

Jess got dressed in her uniform. Derek had left and gone to the lodge to meet with his team. He left her a note saying so and also good morning. She would have loved to crawl back in bed with him and never get out. Grabbing her boot from the edge of the bed she found Derek's cell phone. Pulling on her boots she slid it into the pocket inside of it. Grabbing her jacked she headed downstairs. Matt was waiting.

"How'd you sleep?"

"You'll be getting a duty roster from Coral Ridge Ranch sometime today. Cody wants you to run them. He got a bad vibe from some of the new hands up there."

"Cody's gut is usually right. I'll do that as soon as we get back." He opened the door. "Other then the early wake up call how was your night?" He smiled.

"Same old stuff, different day." Matt followed her to the truck and opened the door for her.

"Good. I'm glad." She got in and Cody was already in the back seat.

"Cutler get left in the barn?" She looked at him.

"He's off so he's taking his own car."

"Why do I have this sinking feeling I'm in for a lecture?" Matt got behind the wheel.

"Not from us. If you want to take a strange man up to your room and spend the night your old enough to make that choice. But just remember that that building is a working police station. And the walls are really thin." Matt tried to hide his smile.

"In case Cutler hasn't shared it with you, I'm not that nosey." Both her brothers made a face.

"OVERSHARING!" They both yelled.

"You asked for it boys. You want to probe inside my love life you'll get nothing but the truth from me. And Cutler….and…."

"Okay, point taken." Matt pulled into a parking place a little ways form the diner. "Just be careful Jess. It's been a long time since…."

"I know. For both of us. I may be a bit out of practice but I promise I'm taking it slow." She looked at her brothers. How would she ever get along without them? "Don't worry, I can do this. It's like riding a horse." They got out and headed into the diner.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

An hour later Cutler said his good byes and headed home. The three Hawkes siblings walked slowly down the street sipping their mother's best coffee. Laughing about something Matt said Jess turned to say something and saw him fall to the ground. Dropping her coffee she kneeled down just as Cody fell at her feet. Before she could let out a call for help her world went back and she fell covering Matt.

Tim Hart looked at his watch. It was six thirty. It wasn't like one of the Hawkes to be late for a shift let alone all three. And over a half an hour to boot. He tried all three's cell phones and paged them twice.. Not wanting to alarm Jesse yet he dialed Cutlers cell phone.

"There better be blood Hart." He answered the phone.

"Are Matt and the others with you?"

"No." Jim grabbed his shirt away from the blond in his bed. "I left them like a half hour ago maybe more. They were walking to Matt's truck."

"They didn't get back here yet and I can't raise them on the radio or their cells." Tim took a deep breath. "Should I call Jesse?"

"Let me head back to Jackie's. I'll call you when I know something. Call in the rest of the team."

"Okay. Cutler….hurry." Tim hung up the phone and pressed eight buttons on the switch board. Jesse would see the Rangers coming up the hill. It wouldn't belong and he would be here too. Tim hoped Cutler found them before that happened.

Jim Cutler looked at the three cups lying on the ground. If he hadn't seen the Hawkes leave the restaurant with them he wouldn't have known who they belong to. Matt's truck sat a few yards away. He bent down and touched the wet spot on the sidewalk. His fingers came back red. Swallowing hard he dialed the lodge and asked for Agent Rossi.

"Rossi here."

"Agent Rossi this Ranger Cutler. I have a little situation that may take you and your agents to figure out."

"What can I help you with Ranger?"

"The Hawke brothers and Jess are missing."

"Missing?"

"I left them about an hour ago on the street in front of their mom's diner and when they didn't make it back to work I came by and checked on them. Matt's truck is here. There's blood on the sidewalk."

"Does Jesse know?"

"He will as soon as the eight Rangers off duty get to the station."

"Hang tight there Cutler. Call in your CSI team and we'll be there as soon as we can." Rossi hung up and turned to see Morgan behind him.

"Something wrong Rossi?"

"Yeah. Jess and the boys have gone missing."

"All three of them?" Morgan swallowed hard.

"It looks that way." Morgan reached for his phone off his hip but it wasn't there.

"Damn. My phone fell off my belt. We need Garcia to trace their phones. Maybe one of them will have theirs on." Rossi handed Derek his phone and gathered the rest of the team and headed to the diner where the Hawkes were last seen.

Thanks to all who are reading this and I would love some feed back. As always I own nothing and love to wrap my imagination around them and take them on the ride I believe they should take. 12/6/08 CMW


	11. Chapter 11

Blindsided

Chapter Eleven

The first truck hit the dirt road heading up to the station at seven. Jesse was sitting with his coffee cup on the porch of his cabin he shared with his wife. Kelly wasn't due in today. Maybe she just forgot something or maybe Matt had needed her for something. He was thinking way to hard this morning. He woke up not long after his wife left for work. Something wasn't right. When he saw three more off duty rangers pull up the drive and then the large FBI SUV he got his coat and headed up the path to the station. Derek Morgan was getting out of the truck as he emerged from the wooded path.

"Morgan, is there a problem?" He froze and looked at Rossi. This man had been though so much the past few days worrying about his kids. Now this. Morgan wondered if the man would be able to hold it together.

"Jesse, we have a situation." David Rossi stepped in front of him.

"A situation David? I'm not some rookie. What the hell is going on?"

"The boys and Jess are missing."

"Missing?" He looked at Derek. "They went to breakfast. I just talked to their mother an hour ago."

"They never got to Matt's truck. We have a CSI team going over the scene. We found all three of their cell phones and radios in a dumpster next to the pharmacy the truck was parked in front of."

"They walk in on a burglary?"

"No. Jesse I need you stay calm."

"I'm calm. What happened to my kids David?" Morgan stepped up. Rossi shouldn't have to take all the burden of telling his friend his kids were gone.

"We think they were ambushed. Cutler left them around five forty five. He said they were headed to the truck a hundred yards from the diner. I don't know what happened next but Mr. Hawkes I'm going to find out what happened to them. I promise." Rossi knew that Morgan had over stepped but he would have made the same promise to his friend.

"We have the best search and rescue teams in the world on this mountain. The best just went missing. I'll be in charge of this one David, if you don't mind?"

"Jesse they're not lost in the woods. Someone took them. I know all three of them wouldn't go without a fight but there was no sign of a struggle. Whoever did this wasn't an armature. We want to help. This is what my team does." He looked into the eyes of one of his oldest friends and pleaded. "Please, let us help." Jesse looked at David and nodded.

"Someone should call the CHP and the sheriff to postpone the meeting."

"Jesse I think this is what they were working for."

"You mean the body dumps?"

"Maybe." Jesse looked at David and Morgan.

"You know something…the three of them never go out in the field together. Ever. Two of them maybe, but never all three. If someone was waiting for them to all be together somewhere secluded it would almost be impossible."

"Unless someone's been watching them."

"Your right David. They wouldn't go without a fight. So what happened?"

"They must have been drugged. We're having the coffee tested but it came from Jackie's. I can't see anyone from there tampering with it."

"I'll be back." Morgan went upstairs to find his phone.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The room was dark. Jess was stiff. She moved her hand and touched another one. It was cold. Taking a deep breath she wiggled trying to loosen the ropes bounded her hands.

"Jess?" Cody sounded groggy.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?"

"What the hell hit us?"

"I don't know. Matt?"

"I don't know its dark. I don't see him."

"These ropes are pretty tight. Yours any looser?"

"No."

"Matt fell. I turned and then you fell. Somebody must have shot us with a tranquilizer. Do you think this is what Tanner was planning?"

"You think Tanner did this?"

"I swear I smelled his aftershave before I passed out."

"You're good Jess." They heard from the door way. "I knew I couldn't fool you for long." She felt Tanner move next to her. "I was really surprised to see you at my house yesterday. Pleasantly. I was hoping you had brought your brothers and made it that much easier."

"What do you want Tanner?"

"I have what I want. The Hawkes out of commission and here." He scrapped a chair across the floor. "You my dear are the one thing my mother wanted and couldn't have."

"What?" He turned on the light in the dark room and stood in front of her.

"Jesse never told you? My mother offered to adopt you that summer. She wanted you so bad." Tanner looked at her. "But Jesse told her that she couldn't have you."

"Where's Matt?"

"Oh big brother is fine. He hit his head a littler hard on the ground when he fell. You know the saying the bigger they are the harder they fall."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Derek got Rossi's attention. He took him back to Matt's office.

"I can't find my phone."

"Now is not the time Morgan."

"No Rossi, my phone is not where I left it."

"So?"

"Jess must have it."

"There were only three phones in the dumpster."

"Exactly. If it was anywhere but her coat pocket they might not have found it." Robin Kelly was coordinating a search grid. Morgan walked up to the tall blond. "Kelly?"

"Yeah." He looked at her uniform.

"There any pockets in those pants?" She looked at him. The red stretch pants that were designed to keep the cold out were not a fashion statement by any means but they were comfortable and durable.

"A small one sewn in for our radio."

"Anywhere else you could put a cell phone?"

"Yeah. Not mine but Jess and Matt had theirs made. Threes a pocked low for a small gun. You can't tell its there unless you reach in." Morgan looked at Rossi. He dialed the phone Rossi had given him to use. After one ring Garcia answered.

"Find my phone baby girl."

"You lost your phone?"

"Yes, no. I think Jess has it. Do your thing."

"You got it." He heard her fingers going over the keys. "Are you okay my friend?"

"I've had better days."

"The phones GPS is putting it about fifty miles from your position." She tapped some more keys. "Straight up the mountain.'

"Thanks. I owe you." He hung up. "What's fifty miles straight up the mountain?"

"My cabin." Jesse looked at Morgan.

"How do we get there quietly?"

"Saddle up. The horses are our best bet. I'll take some of the others and get them ready." Derek watched Jesse go.

"What's going though your head Morgan?" Hotch was standing next to him.

"Tanner Parker. I should have seen it. The pictures on the wall."

"What."

"The one of the Hawkes and the Parkers. It was the center of wall surrounded by his other pictures. Damn it Hotch I didn't see it then. It was Tanner. He wanted a family. This family and I dropped the ball."

"The two of you together have more training then half this department. It was a picture Morgan. You couldn't have predicted this. All the signs pointed to his father. Nothing pointed to this."

"Those people have to come down off that mountain alive Hotch." He looked at the people left in the station.

"I know Morgan. I know."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cody knew his sister would chew though those ropes given a chance. He also knew that she was more worried about Matt then she lead on. Jess worked the ropes as best she could but like them Tanner was trained by his father. Nobody not even his super hero sister was going to get out of these ropes.

"Did he take your knife?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." He turned and looked at her boots.

"You got that pea shooter stuffed in those things?"

"No." But she remember just then. "I got something better." She shifted her foot and got her top of her boot as close to her hands as she could but couldn't quite reach. "Morgan's phone." She whispered. "He dropped it on the floor when he left this morning. I was going to drop it at the lodge on the way to work. I was putting on my boots so I just shoved it in there. Tanner wouldn't know to check in them."

"Thank you God for letting a man finally spend the night in my sister's bed." He shook his head. Jess pinched him. "Hey." He slapped her hand. "Was it on?"

"I think so." She said a silent prayer. "I can't reach it."

"As long as it's in your boot were safe. The FBI has state of the art GPS. Helps already on its way." Cody hoped it wasn't too late in coming.

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"Deer hide, scotch and…dad's cigars. Cody…we're at the cabin."

"Dad's cabin?"

"Yeah. Cody he brought to the one place dad will find us."

"So who does he want? Us or dad?"

"All of us. He knows dad will come for us. It's a trap."

"He doesn't know about Morgan and the others. He thinks it'll be just the Rangers on this mountain." Jess heard the door. "I want to talk to Matt." She looked toward the light.

"He's perfectly safe. I think we all need a family reunion. But not yet. I let your daddy stew a little before we call him and tell him his options." Tanner came in front of Jess. I'm kind of glad you're not my little sister." He touched her cheek. Her foot came up as if on a spring right between his legs. He caught it before it made contacted and slapped her face. Cody pulled against his ropes. "I think your brother's getting mad at me." He looked at her. "The other brother would have enjoyed this little display. Don't your think?" He backed up. "Be good kids." Walking backward he shut the door, leaving Jess and Cody in the dark once again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jesse had twelve horses saddled when Hotch and Morgan. Aaron Hotchner did not ride horses. Ever. Jesse looked at the man who was clearly petrified.

"I have choppers on stand by. When we get up there and asses the situation you can ride up." Hotch smiled. "Morgan can I talk to you a minute." He nodded and followed Jesse to the corner. "I know you've gotten to know my daughter over the last few days."

"Yes sir. I have."

"When she and Cody were freshman in college we had big fight after Christmas. She had met a boy and wanted to go skiing on spring break. I needed her to work this mountain because I was short handed. She told me no. The next weekend Cody and Jess went skiing in Big Bear with some friends. Mind you she was still only seventeen. They spent the day on the hill and this boy she liked was an okay skier but nothing like my kids were. He tried to keep up down a mountain he wasn't ready for and took a spill with the two other friends that were with them." Jesse took a breath and turned and leaned on the railing of the coral.

"You don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do. Because you have to know what my daughter is capable of. They were half way down and the avalanche started. Both of them felt the vibration and stopped. They turned to find their three friends down and the snow coming down. Anyone else would of started skiing away but Jess and Cody took off their skis and like the trained rescuers they were they took their packs with oxygen and took the brunt of the avalanche. Within fifteen minutes they had dug themselves out and headed to the last place they saw their friends."

"Did they get to them in time?"

"Yeah. Just barley for one of the girls but she was a tiny little thing. Jess did CPR on her for forty minutes before they got a pulse. By the time they got hauled off that mountain Jess realized that if she hadn't been there showing off, her friends and Cody wouldn't have been caught in that avalanche."

"But if she hadn't been there they might have died."

"See that's the way you and I see it. My daughter doesn't. Taking risks nearly killed the five of them that day. But if it comes down to the risk means surviving…she'll get the job done." He looked at the younger man. "That's why my daughter is the way she is. Cody and Jess never talked about that spring to anybody but me. It made my kids a different kind of survivor."

"I get it Mr. Hawkes." And Morgan did get it. Jess would do what it took to make sure Matt and Cody walked away from that mountain. "You told Matt when he left to get Cody out of Afghanistan that if he had to choose between them to leave them both. Can I ask why?"

"Separately my children are a force to be reckoned with. Together they are invincible force. Unfortunately Tanner never learned that. If Cody and Jess are together nothing can stop them. Add Matt to the mix and no one will stand a chance. Sooner or later they will get out of where he's holding them. I hope he knows that." Jesse handed Morgan the reigns of the best horse he owned. "This one will take you far if you treat her right." Morgan wondered if he meant the horse or something else. Jesse went and got horses for Rossi and Prentiss. Derek could learn a lot about things from Jesse Hawkes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You get that knot yet Jess?"

"No. Out of all the things Joe taught him he had to learn knots." Jess felt the phone in her boot vibrating. "I think the Calvary is here."

"What makes you think that?"

"My calf is vibrating."

"Maybe Morgan's just getting a call."

"I don't think that's it. It's vibrating in Morris code." She laughed. "God bless the computer wiz." Cody kept trying to untie the knots. "They're on the south ridge. I wish I knew where Matt was."

"We need to get out of these ropes. He wants us together when dad gets here." Both Jess and Cody pulled against their ropes. "Do you think he's the only one? Joe might be hiding somewhere."

"I'm not sure but I think Joe's not a part of this."

"Let's hope so. No matter how well we're trained I don't like messing with a physco period." The knots in the ropes loosed enough for Jess to get her wrists free.

"I'm out." She undid the rope that tied them at the waist and undid Cody's hands. They went to the windows and glanced out of the shutters. "I don't see him."

"The corral. He's got Matt tied to it. Jess he doesn't look good."

"Do you see Tanner?"

"He's sitting with a shot gun to his head."

"Keep and eye on him." She got her phone out and dialed Garcia. "Hey Garcia."

"Jess!"

"Can you patch me though to Morgan?"

"You got it." In a second the phone was ringing.

"What have you got Garcia?"

"Disappointed it isn't her?"

"Jess. Where are you?"

"In the cabin. Cody and I got untied. You need to distract Tanner. He's got a shot gun on Matt."

"I can see him. Jess be careful."

"Always am." She hung up and put the phone back in her boot. "Okay big brother. Let's get this party started." Cody looked at Jess.

"Please don't make him shoot at us. I'm going to be a father in less then a month Jess."

"Cody please. It's been at least four years since we've been shot at. Don't you think it's about time to live a little?" She smiled. "We're going to get out of this. All three of us. You're going to see your son born, Matt's going to go out on a date and I may just tell Agent Morgan that life's too short to be afraid of getting hurt." Cody looked at his sister.

"We should get kidnapped more often." He watched Tanner he wasn't moving. The gun was to Matt's head, finger on the trigger.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Morgan held back Jesse Hawkes. He saw the anger and betrayal on his face and knew that given the chance this man would take down Tanner Parker with a second thought.

"You told me a story today. A story meant to make me see what kind of children you raised. I listened and right now you have to trust me that I understood. Jess and Cody are fine. Right now we have to worry about distracting Parker away from Matt." Jesse looked at the younger man. He knew Morgan was right. Standing down he let him do what Jesse knew was the right thing. "Your people and my people have this place surrounded. Now it's your turn. Make Parker lower that gun Jesse." He knew he had to keep it together for his kids. Jess nodded.

"Tanner, it's Jesse Hawkes. Can we talk?" Jesse cringed knowing that at any minute he could pull the trigger killing his oldest son.

"I have nothing to say to you Hawkes. I hold all the cards here. You made my mother kill herself. Now you're going to suffer like I did."

"Tanner your mom had cancer. She understood when we wanted Jess. She was already part of our family long before her parents died. Your mom understood that."

"She gave up after you told her she couldn't have Jess. That summer she was so happy. She started going out with us again. Spending time on the mountain with us like we used to as a family."

"She was feeling better wasn't she? She was happy too. They told her the cancer was in remission. That she might have a fighting chance. But then it came back Tanner. It hit her hard. It was the cancer, not the disappointment that killed her." Jesse started toward the horse corral.

"That's not how dad and I see it." He pressed the barrel of the shotgun into Matt's temple. "Don't come any closer Jesse." He stopped. Seeing his daughter slowly move behind the cabin, Jesse talked calmly to the man in front of him.

"If you're mad at anyone it should be me Tanner. I was the one who told her that she couldn't have Jess. We were all friends for a long time. Your dad, Jess's dad and me. I know he wouldn't want you to do this." Jesse knew in his heart Joe Parker hadn't a clue what his son was doing.

"Dad didn't care much for anything after mom died. He barley looked at me no matter what I did. And if Jess and Cody got us in trouble it was my fault." He pressed the gun but harder against Matt's temple.

"Just put the gun down Tanner. Matt had nothing to do with this. Please. You shoot him and I'm the least of your worries. You think Jess and Cody won't snap your neck the minute your finger releases that trigger." Jesse knew it would be far more painful then that. "No one on this mountain would blame them. Not me. Not the FBI heading up here by chopper. Even if they witnessed it first hand."

"They're not going anywhere. I want you to suffer Jesse. Suffer like me and my father did when my mom died." A sound echoed in front of the cabin. Tanner pivoted toward the sound as Cody jumped from the roof, the butt of the gun launched into Matt's side. A gunshot exploded in the coral. Cody punched tanner in the jaw and he crumpled to the ground. When the dust cleared Matt Hawkes lay in the center of the horse pen, still and lifeless.


	12. Chapter 12

Blindsided

Chapter Twelve

"MATT!" Jess jumped the fence and ran to her brother lying on the ground. The front of his black jacket riddled with buckshot. "Damn it Matt you better not die on me. Not now. Not ever. She ripped open the nylon parka. There wasn't any blood. "Matt?" His eyes fluttered. "Matt!"

"You think after yesterday I'd go anywhere with you and not wear protection?" He gasped as Jess loosened his bullet proof vest.

"A bus almost took you out yesterday." She helped him sit up.

"I wasn't taking any chances." He smiled. "You were worried?"

"No." She leaned in and hugged him. "Okay, a little, maybe." Jesse was standing over them. Cody with his knee in Tanner's chest in case he decided to regain consciousness.

"Are you done?" Jess looked at her father and then her brothers.

"Not till we get this ass off our mountain." Standing up she helped Matt stand. Morgan came out of the woods with the rest of Matt's team.

"Nothing like a trip to the cabin on a sunny day." Cody smiled. Jess fussed over the cut on Matt's head.

"Jess, I'm fine. Really." She didn't look convinced. He took her hands in his. "I'm fine. I have a mother and you know she'll fuss over me."

"I just have this feeling I haven't fussed enough." She looked at him. "I'm sorry." He took his sister in his arms and hugged her.

"It's over Jess. There's nothing to be sorry for." He pushed her away. "Go check on how the FBI's handling this. I think we can hand over Tanner to him since somewhere between town and here we crossed state lines." She nodded and headed to Morgan. Hotch and the rest of the team had been notified and were waiting in the clearing.

"You okay Jess?" Morgan looked into her eyes.

"I think I might be." He touched her cheek. "I have something of yours." She reached into her boot and pulled out his phone.

"I was worried I would have to get a new one."

"I was careful." She smiled. "I don't know what we would of done if you hadn't dropped that this morning." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "You saved us all Agent Morgan."

"You saved yourselves. I was just along for the ride." He took his phone from her. "I had my head somewhere else when I left that this morning."

"Lucky me. Can I ask where your head was Agent Morgan?" Cody cleared his throat.

"You guys ready to go? Rossi and Prentiss are taking Tanner down in chopper. Another one is on its way. Dad wants Matt to go to the ER and have his head and chest checked out and wants you two to go with him."

"You got it. If he's got to stay you have to run the names on Coral's employment roster."

"Heart's still on till five." Cody smiled. "Just don't you guys find any trouble between here and there. I've had enough problems today." He turned and walked back to their father.

"You'll have to tell me about your early morning ride." Morgan and Jess started walking to the chopper. Four Rangers ahead of them, carrying Matt on a stretcher.

"All in a days work Agent Morgan. All in a days work."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Three Days Later

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jess sat in the chair next to Matt's bedside reading a three year old magazine. He had to have one more set of tests done before he could leave and he wasn't happy. Jess looked up and saw he was starting to fidget.

"It'll be just a few minutes you big woos."

"I hate needles."

"What are you like five? You've been shot twice, stabbed once, been is six avalanches and your afraid of a little needle."

"Sorry. It's just the way I feel." He looked at his sister. "When's the BAU leaving?"

"Sometime today, I think." She knew but she wouldn't let Matt have the satisfaction.

"You and Morgan talk?"

"Yeah. He's been busy with things and I've been here. But we found time to chat now and then." She hid behind the magazine. Matt reached over and pushed it down and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Did you talk about anything important?"

"Parker's charge, the weather, what a fun filled week he's had on our mountain."

"How about if you're going to see each other again?"

"Matt why bother? I live here and I'm not going anywhere. I can blatantly see I cannot leave you and Cody alone on this mountain. It would crumble the minute I reached the state line." She raised her eye brows. "And he could never leave DC with its bustling metropolis and swinging night life." A lab tech came in carrying her trey. "Ah look Matty; it's your favorite time of the day." Jess stood up. "If you need me I'll be in the hall." She started walking out.

"Jess get your a…owe…hey…Jess…." She walked to the coffee machine. That's where Derek Morgan found her.

"Hey you." She turned and smiled. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Cause you heard my brother swearing at me down the hall I'm guessing." She took a sip of her coffee.

"My plane leaves in an hour." He looked into her brown eyes. "You've been avoiding this for three days."

"I know. I thought if I just walked away it would be easier." She folded her arms across her chest. "I can't leave them Derek."

"I'm not asking you to." He touched her cheek. "Just don't forget I'm just a phone call away." He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I never met anyone like you Jesse Lynne Hawkes and I don't want to loose that. This, whatever it is Jess is worth trying to figure out. It may take a while but I'm willing to give it a try. How about you?" She set her coffee on the table next to her and hugged him tight. Tears fell from her cheeks.

"I want that too Derek. More then anything." He held her close for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity he pushed her away and kissed her one last time.

"You know where to find me if you need me honey." He wiped her tears away. "I'm going to miss you Jess." He squeezed her hand one last time and turned and headed down the hall. She felt warm hands on her shoulder. Cody pulled her back against him and hugged his sister close.

"Don't ever think you have to stay here for us Jess. I couldn't live with your trading your happiness for this mountain or us."

"My happiness is you and this mountain. He knows that. But he sure does have a fine rear end." Cody slapped her.

"Come on kid. Let's go get Matt and save this place from his wrath." Jess watched Morgan get into the black SUV in the parking lot and wondered if it was the last time she would see him. She hoped not but chances were he would never set foot on her mountain again. She followed Cody into Matt's room and prepared to rescue the nursing staff from his unruly attitude.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(Morgan's Voice)

(Looking out the window of the plane)

You never go into a situation knowing all the facts. Just like anything you commit to there is always an integer you never expect. Meeting the Hawkes wasn't one of them. Liking them was. Falling in love with one blindsided me like nothing ever had. We all will remember this case because we not only saved a family; we saved an institution and a mountain all in the same week. And somewhere along the way I found something I didn't even know I was looking for.

THE END


End file.
